


The Secret Crimson Princess YataXReader

by Neji85



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, HOMRA - Freeform, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neji85/pseuds/Neji85
Summary: What if Mikoto had a daughter no one knew about except for Izumo and Tatara. What would happen when she runs into our favorite skater boy vanguard?YataxReader(Tatara and Mikoto are staying alive I don't think I can kill them off it just feels wrong oh and Mikoto is gonna be older like 34 also I don't remember all of the names of the people HOMRA so I'm gonna stick with the characters names that I remember so sorry about that )
Relationships: Yata Misaki/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a winter night when she was born. It was the first time the red king was unsure of what to do he was scared. he knew the girl he loved was in poor health but still wanted to have his child.

he just couldn't argue with her when she smiled at him telling him how much she loved him and there soon to be child. How could he deny something that makes her so happy and him too. all he did was nod and smile. Finally the night came when it was time for their child to be born.

Unfortunately there was a storm and the roads were blocked off and there was no way of getting to the hospital. Izumo and Tatara were there doing all they could to help. After many hours of screaming finally a baby's first cry was heard. it was a healthy baby girl she had hair the color of Mikotos and the eyes of her mother. 

Mikoto his lover called him over. he looked into her eyes and knew she was close to death and so did she. "Mikoto listen to me please take care of our child I know it will be hard but please keep her safe she is part of both of us proof of our love so I don't regret anything please love her with all your heart and keep her safe. I love you Mikoto."

and with that she took her last breath and closed her eyes for the last time. A single tear ran down the kings face and he held there child closer to him as if she was the most precious thing in the world and for him from moment on she was. "I will Isana." was all he said after.

————  
Down stairs at the bar Izumo Tatara Mikoto were looking at y/n laying on the couch looking up at them. 

"so Mikoto what do you think we should do?" Izumo said looking at his friend Mikoto just sat in silence thinking. Tatara walked up to y/n and looked down at her. 

"I say we should keep her with us she's so adorable and look she has Mikotos hair and flames." both Izumo and Mikoto looked over to the child and sure enough there was a red flames serounding the girl. "wow." they all said in unison. 

they were the brightest flames he had ever seen Tatara looked at Mikoto and they all had to agree with what he said next. "she has the flames of Isana and our king she will be our crimson princess." he smiled at the girl then his friends. 

"yeah." and Mikoto smiled 

'Isana I will protect her and make sure she's happy.'


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 18 years since that day and y/n has grown beautifully into a young women, with a fiery personality like her father and kindness like her mother. although she did have a bit of a habit of getting into trouble. She never really acted very girly and just did what she wanted for the most part. she loved skateboarding. it's a thing that made her feel free with having the wind go through her hair while doing tricks and moving fast. sometimes when no one was looking she would use her flames to make her bored go faster. But of course she was never aloud to really ever use her flames remembering what Izumo said the first time she discovered them.   
———————  
"y/n you must never show your flames to anyone outside of HOMRA."

" why you And Tatara and father always say my flames are beautiful?"

" yes we do but other people are different and sometimes when people see something different they think it's scary and do awful things and we want you to be safe can you promise us that you'll keep it secret?"

yn nods "good girl." Tatara looks over to Izumo and laughs "you act like a mother Izumo hey yn you should just call Izumo Okaa-san from now on~" said man glared at Tatara and Mikoto chuckled a little.

\--------------------------------

y/n thought it was kinda true he did act a lot like a mom. to her it was sweet she smiled at the fond memory and started to head back to her dorm on school island. she was skating fast when she suddenly heard a shout and fell. 'god that sucked and hurt.' she looked up to see a boy with a beanie on his head and hazel eyes that she could lose herself in for hours. she blushed suddenly realizing the position they were in. "Umm I'm sorry but can you umm get up." 

he seemed to snap out of his daze and blushed as well and got up. "um sorry." he mumbled and looked away embarrassed. 

y/n smiled at his sincere apology and nodded. "it's ok it was a accident after all and plus I was kinda zoning out cause I was remembering something anyway." she looked down feeling a little guilty. 

he noticed this and started to worry a little "r-really it's ok don't worry plus I'm tougher than I look hehe." 

she smiled at him. he was little taller than you and awkward but still nice. then you noticed his bored "wow!" you bent down and picked it up "your bored is awesome I never seen anything like it before. the person who made this must be awesome; and the design on it is so beautiful." 

he blushed and smiled with pride. "yeah it's one of a kind I fixed it up so it would be much more durable." 

"That's so cool! oh right; I'm y/n what's your name?" I smiled at him. 

"I-I'm Yata it's nice to meet you." 

I smiled "I hope I can see you again sometime at the skate park soon; I got to get going bye" 

I waved and hopped back on my bored and headed straight for my dorm room. I shower and get in my pajamas and get in bed. 

'Yata huh he seems cool and definitely good with skateboarding; he was also kinda hot.' I blush and shake my head trying to get that thought out of my head. 'but even so I hope I can see you again sometime and we can skate together.' and with that yn closed her eyes and went to sleep.

—————————————-  
At HOMRA 

the door opened letting a jingle from the door signaling that someone had come in. Izumo looked up stopping his work in polishing a wine glass to see Yata walking up to the bar with dazed look on his face. and sat down. 

"what happened with you when you were out?" Izumo looked at him. 

"nothing much really." he said looking away. 

"oh Yata you're blushing" Tatara chimed in. 

"what no I'm not!" 

"I bet he met a girl and he ran away." Chitose laughed. Yata stiffened a bit this was not missed by the others. "WHAT!"Everyone yelled mines Izumo, Tatara, Mikoto, and Anna. 

"For real who was it?"

"what does she look like tell us Yata!"

he ternd reder by the second and stomped up stares lay on his bed. 

'y/n huh she was definitely pretty.' he thought blushing 'maybe I can finally talk to a girl for once she seems different then most like she wasn't afraid to show who she really was.' he smiled to himself. 

'yeah I'll meet her again at the skate park.' and feel asleep.

—————————

Down stares the boys were all talking and minding their own business and Anna playing with her marbles. 

"oh right!" Tatara spoke up "I have something for you king it came in the mail today."

and held up a envelope Mikoto and Izumo immediately recognized the hand writing on it. Was from y/n Mikoto opened the envelope and started reading

Hey dad

I hope you and everyone is doing well I wanted to tell you I'm doing fine and I didn't get angry and burn anything I know how Izumo keeps worrying about that so at least he can rest easy for this week I notice my flames keep getting brighter and more beautiful I'm learning slowly to control them easier so that's a relief oh right I meet somebody cool today and I think I'll get to have a new friend I'm looking forward to visiting you soon

Y/n

P.S   
Please don't eat all the sweets I got this time they're meant for everyone I'm looking at you Tatara!

Both looked at him" how did she know it was me!" 

They both sighed Mikoto folded up the letter and went up to his room and put it in a box where he kept all the things she ever gave him. He signed once again then went back down stares to meet up with the other guy's.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed by and y/n decided to go to the skate park to hangout. 'maybe if I'm lucky I can even see Yata again.' she smiled excited at the thought. Once she got there she noticed a crowd of people she managed to make her way through and she was met with Yata doing tricks like she's never seen before. 

'Wow! he's amazing.' He stopped and looked over to her and blushed. she walked up to him. "hey that was awesome!" 

"umm thanks so what's up?" 

"nothing much really. I was skating by and I saw a crowd and wanted to see what was happening. I'm glad I did cause we got to meet up again!" you smiled happily 

"y-yeah." was all he could say you thought for minute and smiled 

"do you wanna get something to eat? and we can talk and stuff." 

Yata nodded and fallowed her 'wow I'm actually hanging out with a girl. and she's pretty too. ok I got to not screw up.' 

'He's really quiet maybe he's just shy. but hey everyone bonds over food so it's gonna be alright right.' 

Finally they get to a Raman house and order two bowls. he was surprised that she would actually choose his favorite place he smiled. 

"Hey Yata." he snaps back to reality 

"yeah. what is it?" 

"I was just wondering umm... if you don't mind me asking why do you stutter so much when I talk to you?" 

"Oh umm I'm not very good at talking to girls really." 

"Oh if it makes you feel better I'm not really good with guys. actually you're the only outside of my family that I've ever really talked too." She smiled thinking of her crazy HOMRA family.

He looked at her curiously. 'so she's like me huh... I wonder what the guys at HOMRA would think of her. they'd probably like her; Chitose would probably try hitting on her yeah. I better keep him away from her.' "Hey so what is your family like?" 

she smiled thinking of them "they're loud with fire like tempers but; they always look out for each other no matter what cause that's what family does. we seem to get new family members fast. we're not blood related really but for me it's a bond that go's beyond blood that really matters for me." she smiles I smiled just thinking of it. 

'it sounds kinda like HOMRA. I bet she'd like it there.' "Yeah my family is just like that too."

Yn looked at him "I hope one day I'll meet them they sound fun!" 

"yeah." I smile "sometime I'll take you there." 

"Oh right!" she looks at me "here I'll give you my number; and you can give me yours. is that cool?" She looked at him 

"yeah sure." 

I open my PDA and give it to him to put his number in. he hands it back to me. "thanks" I text him. "there now you got my number. and we talk whenever; it'll be great don't you think?"

he nodded and payed for our food and both started heading home. once y/n made it back she lays down and smiles happily. Thinking about her new friend. 'yeah I can't wait to see him again soon I'll text him goodnight.' I took out my PDA looked for yata

"Hey I just wanted to say I had fun today and that I'm sorry I didn't ask what food you liked before we went to the ramen shop. Also thanks for paying it was really sweet of you."

"It's cool that ramen place is actually one of my favorites. it's always got good food I had fun to I can't wait to hang out again too."

Yn felt her heart skip a beat and smiled.

"Yeah sounds fun I'll seeya then and good night."

"Good night sleep well."

———————————————

At HOMRA 

"Hey king I have another letter.~" Tatara sang hoping over to the red head holding out another envelope. 

"huh second one and in the same week too; that's unusual she usually just sends them once a week." he frowned 

"ah~ I'm sure it's nothing to worry about to much she made a friend; she probably just wants to tell you about them." Izumo says smiling while polishing a glass. 

"speaking of her friend did she ever say it was a girl or a boy?" Tatara looked at them.

suddenly Mikoto tensed up. "what." was all he said while looking at the two in front of him. 

"yeah you know I was wondering if it was a girl or a boy?" Tatara repeated

"no way! no boys!" Mikoto said threateningly. 

the two sweet dropped. "Anyway let's read the letter she might have said something about her friend." they nodded. 

as they were just about to open the envelope Yata came in. Chitose was the first to notice "hey Yata wear were you?" 

"Huh. oh umm nowhere really just hanging out with a new friend..." he smiled 

"really~ was it that girl from yesterday." 

Yata blushed more at that point everyone was watching. 

"so it was~ maybe Yata won't die a virgin after all!" Everyone laughed 

"shut the fuck up!"

He stomped up to his room. 'Geez what do they even know!' suddenly his watched beeped it was a message from y/n.

"Hey I just wanted to say I had fun today and that I'm sorry I didn't ask what food you liked before we went to the ramen shop. Also thanks for paying it was really sweet of you."

He smiled 'she's thinking of me; and being honest I never thought I'd be able to talk to someone like her.'

"It's cool that ramen place is actually one of my favorites it's always got good food I had fun to I can't wait to hang out again too."

I blushed 'I couldn't believe I said that.' 

"Yeah sounds fun I'll seeya then and good night."

He smiled excited and happy.

"Good night. Sleep well."

'Yeah it's all gonna be good.' her smile pops in his head and his heart beat quicker. Suddenly the thing that Chitose said in the bar repeated in his head '"hay maybe Yata won't die a virgin!" Ahhg stupid Chitose and Eric why couldn't they just shut the fuck up!' he growled and decided he'd sleep for now and closed his eyes.

———————————————————

Down Stares

Now that all the commotion from Yata and the others has died down. Mikoto opened the letter and started reading it.

Dear dad

I got to hangout with my new friend He's so cool; and so much fun I really like him. And I'm coming to visit tomorrow. you said our family got bigger while I was gone I can't wait to meet everyone. from what Tatara told me it's even more louder than before. say hi to Anna for me see you soon.

Yn

Mikoto just glared at the piece of paper in his hand ready to set it on fire. Izumo noticed the heat rising in the room and looked over at Mikoto and the letter. he snatched the letter from Mikoto before it could get damaged and read through It. and looked at Mikoto with amusement. "we knew this day would eventually come and she's 18 now. how time flies. I remember when we used to stay up late trying to get her to sleep." 

"yeah. and that time she said she hated king because he told her that fairy's weren't real." Tatara chimed.

"yeah I remember she ignored him for a week. he was so depressed." Izumo laughed. 

Mikoto sighed 'they were right. he knew this day would come but he didn't think it would be this soon. she was still his little girl and always would be.' finally he came to a decision. "ok she can hangout with a guy. But. my fire must deem him worthy only then will I agree to it." 

Izumo And Tatara blinked surprised. "wow I never thought you'd be so willing to let her. Hang out with a guy." 

"yeah me either. but I know she's growing up. I want to make sure she's safe and if the guy. is not excepted by my fire then I get the satisfaction of watching him burn till there's no ashes left."

Tatara and Izumo sweat dropped 'scary.' they both thought. but still they knew they would do the same to protect their precious princess. no matter what the cost. with that in mind they started to get ready for her arrival the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n set out early in the morning to head to HOMRA with a back pack full of sweets for everyone as a gift. 

'I wonder how dad reacted to my letter well I guess I'll find out soon enough it. will be great to be home again and see Anna Tatara Okaa san.' AKA Izumo although she never said it out loud unless to get him upset. 

'I hope I can take Yata to meet them one day I'd know he'd love it.' she smiled at the thought.

—————————————-  
At HOMRA

Izumo clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright guys We have an announcement. most of you guys don't know this because of recently joining but we have one more princess and she should be arriving soon." 

Mikoto just sat on the couch staring at the entrance to the bar. 

"She's Mikoto's treasure." 

Yata sat at the bar thinking 'I wonder what yn is doing right now she did say she was going to visit family earlier today. I wonder if I'll get to meet them one day.' 

"Hey Yata are you listening to me."

"huh what?" he looked over to mr Kusanagi 

"I said we're having a special guest today." 

"oh... yeah that...." 

"what's up with you lately?" 

"sounds to me like someone's in love.~" Tatara said. 

"what that's not it! she's...." he never got to finish his sentence cause at that moment the door opened and someone he wasn't expecting to see was standing there. Y/n

I walked through the door. "I'm home.~" 

"Welcome home y/n." Izumo said from behind the bar. 

Anna ran up to y/n and looked through her marble at me. "your red is more beautiful then before." 

"thanks Anna." I smiled 

"Mikoto missed you a lot he was happy that you sent letters more often." 

"Was he now~" I looked over to the tall red head. he looked away 

"whatever." he said then walked up to me and patted my head. "it's good to have you home."

"thanks." 

"so yn what's this about you hanging out with a boy.~" Tatara chimes. 

I looked over to him. "yeah he's really cool and fun to be with." 

The temperature started to rise a bit y/n looked over to her father. "what's wrong?" 

"oh don't worry about him. he's just upset that his daughter is growing up so fast.~" Tatara smiled. 

"WHAT!"

until that moment the whole rest of the bar was silent; I looked around. 

"hey Tatara wasn't joking we did get a hole bunch of new family members. Nice to meet you I'm y/n Suoh. I hope we can all get along." 

I smiled looking around the room then my eyes stopped on a face I didn't think I'd see. "Yata? what are you doing here?" 

"Umm well I..." 

"well this is a tern of events." Izumo said. 

"hey king at least you can rest easy knowing that our princess is at least with someone from HOMRA right.~" Tatara said pleased. 

my father sighed. "I suppose so; but I'm still gonna make him make a promise with flames."

"Truly always the protective father." Izumo signed getting a glare from his best friend and king.

then Yata walked up to Mikoto "no he's right. you said it your self Mr Kusanagi. she's the kings treasure he wants to know that's she's safe. it's what any good father would do." he said seriously. 

Mikoto just held out his hand to Yata fames appearing. "do you swear to protect her even if it costs you your life?" 

"I do." 

"then take my hand." 

Yata did. the fire blazed. I felt a slight burning sensation on my HOMRA insignia. I looked down at my coaler bone where it was; and saw a small red line outlining it. "what's this." Yata looked at his. 

lzumo looked up and said "it's the proof of the vow Yata just made to Mikoto. you better get used to it it'll be there for life." 

"Huh" I looked over at my father but he was back to sleeping on the couch. 'Geez so over protective well whatever at least I know he loves me.' I smile at him. 

I go over to the bar and sit on one of the stools and tern to look at everyone. "so what are your guys names?" I look over to the crowd of guys. 

"we'll I'm Chitose pleased to meet you beautiful~" 

"Chitose don't flirt with her! don't mind him much. he's kinda a flirt but pretty much harmless. oh I'm Shuhei by the way pleased to meet you." I nod. 

"I'm Eric. I cannot believe the chihuahua actually talked to you." 

"Shut it you damn golden-retriever!" 

"Well actually we kind of crashed into each other. literally! since I was skateboarding and wasn't looking where I was going. but he was really nice about it and everything. I got to see his bored too it's really impressive!" 

I trend to him. "I was wondering; actually if you could modify mine too to make it more durable and stuff?"

"Umm.. yeah... sure..." he nodded looking away. 

"thanks!" I trend to Anna "hey look what I got for you and everyone!" I held out the bag that was full of sweets. 

"Thanks so much y/n.~" Tatara said excitedly while Anna hugged me. 

I look over to Yata. "hey I did promise that we would hangout today and stuff right!" I grinned.

"can I go dad?" I looked over to my lazy father on the couch. he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. I look over at Yata. 

"that's a yes." I tern back to my father. "thanks you're the best!" 

he grunted. 

"ok Yata let's go!" I grab his wrist and our boards; and head out the door with a final. 

"seeya later!"

———————————————-

Once at the park

Me and Yata sat on a beach after skating a while and looked at the trees. 

"hey so... sorry about my dad. he can be kinda overprotective of me." 

"it's fine I mean you are his daughter and if I were a parent I would probably be worried too." 

"yeah but still.... anyway if you don't mind me asking what's the story with you and my father?"

"he picked me and my ex best friend up off the streets. we were always getting into trouble and then one day; Mikoto found us and invited us to join HOMRA. He gave us a place to stay. a place to feel warm and welcoming and to be a part of a family. And a Home. I will always be loyal to him and HOMRA. like you said before; we're all a crazy family but we're all there for each other." he grins and so do I. 

"yeah you're right about that!" 

"Umm so I'm curious what's your past with HOMRA? If you don't mind me asking of course..."

"no it's fine it's pretty boring really. but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. well I guess you can talk to lzumo and Tatara about it. but only when no ones around. it makes my dad sad to talk about it."

Yata nods. 

"well I was born in winter. unfortunately my mom was very weak and and her body couldn't handle giving birth too me. so right after I was born she died. her last words to my father were saying to take care of me and how she loved him. Izumo and Tatara were there when it all happened. and so dad did what mom wanted and raised me with love and care. Izumo acted kind of like a replacement mom and Tatara like a big brother. after a bit Anna came alone and we adopted her into the clan. She became like a little sister to me. and as for the clans insignia. I was born with it on my coler bone. and with it my fathers flames." I smile 

"wow. that's really something." 

"hey Yata."

"yeah."

"I was wondering if you could promise me something." 

"if It's something I can do I will." 

I smile at him. "promise me that you'll treat me like everyone else; not as some princess from the clan. I just want someone I can be myself around you know. and who will do the same. no rank just equals." I look over to him.

he grins. "yeah that's something I definitely promise. no matter what." 

"right let's go skate some more then we can go get ramen." I smile. 

"sure sounds good." He nodded.

—————————————————  
At HOMRA

"Wow Mikoto I never thought you'd let her go so easily." 

"yeah well he made a vow with me. using my flames so I'm not as worried." 

"really meaning your still worried but not as worried~" 

"of course he's still worried. it's his daughter after all." 

"hey but at least we know if she's with Yata he won't take advantage of her~" Chitose laughed

"yeah that's true there's no way the chihuahua would ever make a move. he's to inexperienced and a total virgin." 

everyone laughed except for Mikoto; who just got up everyone got quite. "I'm going to take a nap upstairs I'll see you guys later." and he slowly walked up the stairs and into his room and closed the door. 

"you guys should be careful when it comes to the subject of guys and yn." Izumo stated

"yeah that's for sure he's very protective especially when it comes to her. see~" Tatara pointed to the couch. 

they looked over near the couch; to see some scorch marks where he was resting his hand on the arm of the couch. all of them turned pail.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while of skating and doing tricks. Yata and y/n decided to go to the ramen place they went to before. they sat and were eating when y/n finally spoke. "hey Yata I'm thinking about moving back into the bar." 

"huh?" he looked at her surprised. "what do you mean move back? you mean you were living there before."

you nodded. "yeah. I moved out there years ago cause I had to go to the school on the island. And they had most of the students live there. but the problem is that all the senior students dorms are being shut down for the rest of the year; for renovation witch is definitely gonna be a pain to move my stuff back. I'm gonna talk to dad and Izumo about it tonight. hopefully they'll be ok with it." 

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I heard Tatara say the other day that he was happy your gonna visit soon. I'm sure that he'd love having you back." 

"yeah you're probably right." I smile 

"and plus we'll get to hangout more at the bar if you live there. it's my number one hangout spot other then the skate park and the arcade, also I kinda live at HOMRA too... " he looked away. 

"really cool! I guess that means we'll have way more time to hang out! You said arcade do you like video games?" 

"yeah mostly shooters and stuff like that why?" 

"well I love games and I was wondering what ones you had. and I thought I'd be cool to play with you. I never got to really play games with anyone. I'm mostly a loner you see hehehe....." I scratched the back of my head a bit embarrassed. 

he smiled when he heard what she said. "yeah it be awesome! I bet I could totally beat you!" 

"no way I'll definitely kick your ass! hehe oh! but before we start playing I should probably talk to dad and Izumo about moving back in." 

"yeah that sounds like a good idea. we should probably head back then huh." 

"yeah."

————————————————  
At HOMRA

The door opened and y/n and Yata came in. "hey how was it; did you guys have fun?" Izumo looked at y/n smiling. 

"yeah it was awesome! we went to the skate park and then a ramen house and then came back here. it was all really fun!" her eyes sparkled as she spoke. "but I was hoping to talk to you and dad about letting me move back in. if that's ok?"

"I'm fine with it. you're always welcome back. this is where you grew up after all." 

"I should probably go tell dad." 

"sure he's upstairs talking a nap." 

"why am I not surprised." I said with a sigh and headed upstairs

——————————————

Mikoto was currently laying on his bed with one of his special boxes open looking at the contents. he had two. one that he kept the treasured things from his daughter and one with the memories he had with him and Isana. when he thought about y/n he always thought that she inherited more from her than him. 

'Geez..' what made him more sentimental than usual today. 'so annoying...' But still he smiled and closed his eyes relaxing until he heard a knock on the door. he quickly shut the box. 

"Come in." y/n stepped in and closed the door behind her and looked up. she recognized the box on his bed. "thinking about mom?" 

"yeah... and how much you've grown. so what's up?" 

"oh. right! I was wondering if I could move back into the bar. they're renovating the dorms for the seniors so they'll be closed for the rest of the year. I already talked to Izumo and he was cool with it." 

"sure, That's fine it'll be good to have you back home after so long." he smiled.

"great! I'm gonna go ask Izumo where my room will be." she turned to go but was stopped by a hand on her head. 

"hey. how is Yata treating you is he being a good guardian and friend?" 

she turned to him and gave him one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on her face in a long time. "the best Dad!" 

he nodded his approval. and gave her a small push in the detection of the door and she left to head down stares. he lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

—————————————  
Meanwhile down stares

"Soooooo.... Yata how was your date" Chitose snickered 

"shut up it wasn't a date!" 

"Sure whatever you say~" 

"now, now let's not tease Yata to much it's natural for Yata to stay close to her. he is her guardian after all." Izumo chimed.

"wait. what do mean by guardian?" 

"yeah see when you made your vow to the king to protect her you became her guardian. in fact I think you'll always sense when she's in danger. cause of the seal of your promise of on yours and hers insignia." Izumo said. 

"hey Izumo I just realized something that Yata and y/n HOMRA mark is in the same place! maybe it was destiny for them to meet." Tatara chirped. 

"huh! her mark is in the same place as m-mine!" he blushed at the thought of seeing it on her collarbone. 

"oooooohhhh! Yata is having dirty thoughts~" Chitose teases 

"shut up! and I'm not your just a pervert!" 

"hey!"

"it's kinda true." Masaomi agreed. the rest in the bar nodded except Anna who was just staring at her marbles. then they heard footsteps coming down the stares. 

"looks like y/n is back from talking to Mikoto." 

"what were they talking about?" Anna looked to Izumo. 

"you'll see and I think you'll be pretty happy about it too." 

y/n walked up to Izumo. "well he said yes. and also I was wondering what room to take?"

"there's one free room at the very end of the hall."

"wait! that room is the one next to...." Yata trailed off and looked away. 

"what is it? what's wrong? Yata?" 

Eric snickered. "the chihuahua is embarrassed because that's the room next to his." 

"but I don't really get why he's embarrassed. he is my guardian now after all wouldn't it better if he was close by. and We can hangout more and play video games in his room. I heard that he has a ton!" I looked at Izumo smiling. 

"while that maybe true. y/n you must remember your also a lady and you should be careful of how you say things." he pointed over to Yata who was now red head to toe. 

I blush realizing just how it sounded when I said it out loud. "umm. yeah... I guess you got a point." 

Anna walked up to me and tugs on my shirt. "is it true; are you really coming back to stay?" 

I nod. "that means I'll have a lot more time to hang out with you too Anna. and we can have a girls day to go shopping have fun. and you can show me all the places that have the most beautiful red. what do you think?" I ask. she nods happily. 

I smile. "well I better get going to school island and get my stuff, and come back here." 

Yata looked up. "do you need any help?" 

"no. I'll be fine I don't really have much stuff actually, now that I think about it it can all fit into one big duffle. so I should be good." I head for the door grabbing my bored. "I'll see you soon ok." I waved and got some in return then headed out to get my stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

I skate from HOMRA to my dorm on school island and head inside. I grab my biggest duffel packed up all my clothes and other stuff. the last thing I picked up was a hair clip that my dad gave to my mom as a present then passed it on to me. 

saying it was charm that will always keep me safe. It was silver with red stones that were carefully carved into tiger Lilies. my father always said that the reason he chose a tiger Lillis was because my mom was as scary as a tiger sometimes. but she was beautiful as a flower. he said I take a lot after her. 

I smile remembering how he described her. I put the clip in my hair to hold my bangs out of my face while I skate back. on my way back I turned a corner. 

*CRASH* 

I fall down and looked up to see a guy wearing blue and had glasses. he clicked his tongue. "pink how childish."

"huh."

I looked down unfortunately when I fell my skirt flipped. I tern red and quickly smoothed my skirt down. "pervert!" 

"hey it's rude to say that after just crashing into someone."

a tick mark appeared on my four head. "well it's rude to stare at a girls underwear!"

"why would I wanna see your underwear. it's so childish and unsexy. "he smirked.

'uhg, the nerve of this guy. whatever.' I pick up my duffel and get back on my skateboard and head straight for HOMRA.

———————————————  
At HOMRA

"Hey she's taking a while. you think she's ok?" Yata said thinking out loud. 

"I'm sure she's fine and besides anyone that dared to mess with her would be practically signing your own death certificate. and besides if the person did escape her wrath then they would have to face HOMRA not to mention Mikoto." Tatara chuckled.

everyone turned pail at the thought.

"yeah that's something I definitely don't want to face. I think she's the only person that made Mikoto angry and survived." Izumo chuckles while polishing a wine glass. 

suddenly the door slammed open y/n walked in looking deadly. 

"what happened?" Izumo looked up. "I haven't seen you in this bad a mood since someone actually ate your favorite snack when you were having a bad day."

"uhg! I had a run in with a pervert. but he slipped away before I could burn him." 

"what he do?" 

"I don't want to talk about it!" she fumed.

Anna held up her marble looking through it staring at her for a minute. 

"what is it Anna?" 

"he saw her panties. and said they were childish and not sexy."

y/n stiffened turning red freezing on the spot embarrassed out of her. mind Yata was blushing 50 different shades of red just thinking about the subject of women's underwear. 

suddenly Chitose spoke up "don't worry y/n I'm sure whatever panties you wear are sexy."

she snapped out of her thoughts and didn't know what to do. her mind went blank and did the first thing that came to mind she ran up the stares of the bar and straight to her room. she slammed the door. a minute after she left Izumo set down the glass he was polishing and walked up slowly to Chitose. emanating a murderess aura and punched him in the head. 

"Ow what the hell! I was trying to make her feel better!"

by this time Yata snapped out of his embarrassment and grabbed Chitose by the neck of his shirt. 

"she's not like other girls dumb ass. she's one of a kind and deserves respect! you can't just say stuff like that to her!"

everyone stared at Yata surprise written all over their faces. even Anna looked up. just then Yata realized what he said and let go of Chitose's shirt. backing away turning his head to the side.

"whatever I'm going to my room."

and with that Yata went upstairs and shut the door to his room. 

"wow. I didn't know the chihuahua could say something like that."

Eric was the first to say something. 

"yeah" Tatara Drew nodded in agreement. 

"I think it was sweet." Anna said in her usual quiet voice. 

Tatara smiled and nodded. "I think Yata is becoming a fine guardian for our crimson princess."

"yeah. I think it's helping them both grow. and as for you Chitose!" Izumo turned his attention on him with all his anger. 

"you'll be cleaning this entire bar. with no help from anyone. you're not leaving until I can see the reflection of my face on every single surface. got it!" he said in a dark voice while giving him a death glare. 

he nodded. 

"good. now get started!"

Chitose scrambled into action. "oh and one more thing. I expect you to apologize to her later as well."

Chitose nodded again. 

"good."

———————————————  
Upstairs in Y/n room

"Ahg! guys are so stupid why did Anna have to say what happened out loud."

'but then again Izumo was worried. so I guess I can't be mad at her she was only trying to help' 

"but still Chitose what the hell!" I sighed.

"well whatever. what's done is done." 

'and Izumo is probably punishing him right this minute.' I smile at the thought. 

'he really is like a mom. and sticks up for me.' 

"well I better start unpacking and get moved back in."

I looked around the room there was a bed. a dresser. a desk. a closet. a shelf to put books on and a hook for jackets.

I started unpacking my clothes first putting them in the dresser. once that was done I took out my school uniform and put it on a hanger. and hung it on the hook on the wall so it was ready when I needed it for school. 

next I began putting the small amount of books I had on my bookshelf. I left out the books for school and put them on my desk along with my other stuff for school and made the bed.

I didn't really have very much stuff. so I didn't really have anything to put in the closet. but I was curious. so I opened the door to it. 

it was just a regular old closet. empty. nothing until I looked at the back.

'a door huh.'

I opened it and fell through and hit something hard that opened. I blinked a couple times from the light and looked up. 

"Yata?" 

———————————————  
Upstairs in Yata Room

I sit down on the bed and look up at the sealing. 'Geez what the hell! Chitose don't you know any respect! you can't just say something like that to a girl! like seriously what the fuck?! not to mention that pervert. who she ran into I should probably ask her about it later. I really just want to punch him in the face for doing that.'

"fuck what's wrong with me? every time I feel like she's in danger I feel like I want to kill whoever might hurt her! and every time someone looks at her I get annoyed." 

'I know she can take care of herself. she's not weak I can tell she's the type that would take anyone on if they messed with someone she loved.' 

'definitely one of the things I like about her. fuck what am I thinking?!' I blush. 

'it's probably because I'm her guardian now. Mr Kusanagi did say that the vow I made with Mr. Mikoto would let me sense if something happened to her'.

"yeah that's probably it."

I heard a thump 'huh. she must be moving her stuff in.' I thought 

then there was another loud thump. then a thud and my closet door burst open and y/n came tumbling in. she looked up at me.

"Yata?"


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up from where I fell and saw. "Yata?"

"y/n w what are you doing in my room?"

I looked around there were posters of skateboarders a desk a chest with some stuff in it; a dresser with clothes a tv and gaming system and games piled up around it. 

"oh so this is your room?"

"y-yeah... so what are you doing here? how did you get in?"

"oh yeah."

I look up at him. "I was moving my stuff around. I went to go check the closet. while I was looking around a bit I saw door. I got curious so I opened it then I kinda tripped. and that's brings us up to now." 

"uh huh...."

I look up at him. "you wanna see? it's actually kinda cool."

he stood up nodding. "ok"

I got up and walked back into his closet through the connecting door to my closet he followed. We ended up in my room. 

"see isn't it cool?" I turn to him. 

"y-yeah... I didn't even know that door existed." he breathed out blushing. 

"what's wrong?" 

"umm... it's just that this is the first time I've been in a girls room." he looks away 

"oh" I blush "well I invited you here so it's ok. but me on the other hand I kinda came falling into your room literally. hehe... So I should be the one apologizing." I scratched my neck embarrassed and smiled awkwardly. 

"it's ok I mean you didn't know it existed so it's fine. do you think we should tell Mr Kusanagi about it?" 

"NO Way! we should keep it a secret. it be like a secret passageway and also I could hangout with you without the guys giving us a hard time." 

"yeah you do got a point there. and if you're in trouble it would be easier for me to reach you."

"yeah good idea. it's our secret!" I put out my first for him to bump he did. 

"I better start cleaning my closet a bit too make a passage way." 

"we should hang a cloth in the back to hide the door." 

he nodded in agreement and stretched "well I guess I'll get started." 

he turned away and started walking but stopped turning his head to face me. "don't listen to what Chitose said earlier he's just an idiot plus me and Mr Kusanagi chewed him out for it, and knowing Mr Kusanagi he's probably punishing him as we speak." 

"yeah you're right Okaa-san Izumo is very scary." 

"Okaa-san?" 

"yeah Izumo kinda took the place of my mom in my childhood. Tatara the big brother and Anna as a little sister. here see." 

I picked up a picture that was in a frame on my desk. it had Tatara, Izumo, Mikoto, Anna, and me in front of the bar. Izumo and Mikoto were standing behind me and Anna. Tatara was in the middle hugging me and Anna smiling. 

"when was this taken?" 

"umm... right before I moved into the dorms in freshman year. if I remember correctly." 

"huh. this was probably taken a couple weeks before me and Monkey joined." 

"Monkey?" 

"yeah he was a friend but he left and became a blue a few months before I met you." 

"oh I'm sorry did I bring up bad memories." 

"no it's fine don't worry about it." 

he put the picture back on the desk. 

"hey if you see that pervert again. and you're with me point him out I want to kick his ass."

I smiled. "thanks Yata." 

"yeah no problem." 

he headed back through the closet to his own room. and closed the door I could hear him moving stuff around cleaning up and probably making the passageway. 

"Yata you really are a good friend." I whisper in a small voice

—————————————————  
In Yatas Room

I began moving my stuff making the passageway. I find a whole lot of junk left in my closet I found some games witch I decided to put with my other ones near my gaming system and tv. I found some extra parts for my skate board and put them into a drawer and stuffed the rest of the junk in a garbage bag and take it out to the street and come back. I look back at the closet and see it empty and nodded my head. 'yeah this should be good.' 

I lay back down on my bed and my thoughts drift off to 'y/n she's easy to talk to. I never thought I'd ever really talk about that Monkey after what happened. it's probably best she knows though so she can stay far away from him. I swear if he did anything to her it'd be unforgivable I'll burn him to ash!' 

I feel my aura lighting up around me and I take a couple deep breaths to calm down. 

"what the hell is with me? whatever. Oh yeah I forgot I was gonna play video games with her but we got kinda sidetracked."

I got up and went to the closet and knocked on the second Door. 

"hey I finished the the passageway you wanna play some video games?"

she opened the door quickly and nodded. 

"alright come on let's see what we got."

"hmm... can we play this one?"

she held up a racing game one of my favorites. 

"yeah sure sounds fun" 

I put it in the system and started it up. 

"let's do hard ok. but I'm warning you I'm not gonna go easy on you." 

"heh just the way I like it ready set go!" 

we start off dogging and swerving obstacles. trying to get to the finish line I pass in front of her. 

"hey Yata not so fast!" 

"no way! things are getting to good and I'm almost there no way I'm stopping now!"

suddenly the door burst open. they both looked up to see Tatara had his camera in his hand and a very angry looking Mikoto with his aura coming off him. 

"huh what's wrong dad you ok?"

Tatara started laughing while still filming. Mikoto's flames slowly subsided and sighed "it's nothing never mind." 

he left with Tatara closing the door. 

"huh wonder what that was about." Yata shrugs then they continue with the game.

——————————————————  
Down Stares in the Bar

Mikoto sat down on one of the stools and sighed "Izumo." 

"right I got it." he put a glass of whiskey in front of him. 

Tatara was still laughing like a crazy person while looking at the video on his camera. 

"whatcha got there?" Izumo asked 

Tatara walked over to him showing the camera. on it was Mikoto about to knock on the door to Yata's room; to ask him where y/n was. Tatara was walking behind Mikoto curiosity getting to him. when they heard. 

"not so fast Yata!"

the camera capturing all of the sound in front of the door Mikoto stiffened. 

"no way! things are getting good and there's no way I'm stopping now!"

by this time Mikoto's aura was lighting up. he through the door open. Yata and yn looked up confused. 

"what's wrong dad?" 

it appeared that the kids were playing a video game. 

Mikoto sighed "nothing never mind." 

he closed the door. Izumo looked up from the camera to look at his friend trying not to laugh. Mikoto only grumbled and took a swig of his drink.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 3 weeks since I moved back into the bar. Everything is going great. the ride to school was a little far but That was fine. me and Yata have been growing closer. he even stopped stuttering around me. it made me happy that he was getting more comfortable with me around. we would hangout every day. play video games and skate around. today was one of those days we were in the park at the moment resting from skating. Yata was trying to teach me a new trick but in the end I just kept falling. he noticed I was beginning to get frustrated. so he said we should take a break. we were sitting on bench just looking at the sky as clouds past by. 

"it's so beautiful." 

"yeah it is."

little did you know he was looking at you your crimson hair blowing in the soft breeze. 

"hey Yata." 

he snapped back to reality blushing a bit. 

"do you think I should cut my hair? it's getting a bit long and it always gets in the way when I'm skating." 

I took a little in my hand looking at it. 

"I like it the way it is. it reminds me of our flames whenever you're going fast or you get angry or fighting the wind always blows and it makes you look bad ass. and there's always a look in your eyes that says you can take on anything and fight till the end. and you refuse to back down. it's perfect the way it is." 

He said then thought. 'your perfect.' 

"but I mean if you really want to cut it I think you'll look cool either way." 

he blushed realizing how much he said 

"so I've been wondering something." 

"yeah what is it?"

"I was wondering what the story is around the hair clip you always wear? I can tell it's really important to you but I was wondering why?" 

"oh. it belonged to my mom. there's actually two that go together. I have one and dad has the other. I guess for me it's like a good luck charm you know." 

"yeah. I think that's really cool that you guys have that I think it's important to have those things. it makes you want to fight on even when things get hard." 

I look at him. he's facing forward looking at the sky smiling. I feel my face growing red and I feel my heart beat quickly. he looks over at me. 

"hay are you ok? you're face is looking kinda red." 

"y-yeah I'm fine we should probably head back to the bar huh." 

"yeah that's a good idea. Mr. Kusanagi is probably waiting for us." 

"yeah lets go." 

as they were walking back the the bar they heard a creepy voice. 

"Misaki~" 

I felt shivers up my spine and look behind me. Yata was already staring at the guy frowning at him. 

"don't call me by that name it's weird when you say it." 

"oh right I forgot you hate that name don't you Mi-Sa-Ki~" 

"you're really asking for it Monkey!" 

"and what do we have here a girl. is she yours I never thought you'd actually be near one. considering I can still smell your virginity a mile away." 

Yata growled and stepped in front of him as if to shield me from him. 

"if you even try to touch her I'll kill you!" 

"interesting~ I suppose I'll have some fun then Misaki!"

he shouted as he charged towards us. throwing knifes in our detection. Yata was dogging and blocking faster than my eyes could follow. suddenly someone came from behind and grabbed me close to their body. 

"you lose Misaki! I got her hmm I wonder what I should do~" 

"Monkey let her go! she has nothing to do with our fight!" 

"is that so? but you seem to be rather attached to her~"

he smirked and stared run a hand up the side of her body. 

"stop please." 

I looked at him he did nothing but smirk and continued his hand resting on the back of my neck. 

"so Misaki what are you gonna do~" 

"let go please Yata hel-"

but I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine kissing me in a harsh way. I tried struggling but he kept me in a tight grip. keeping me in place. that's when Yata snapped. 

"SARUHIKO!!! how dare you! you will pay!" 

flames rising up high in the sky; while charging him. he grabbed y/n back keeping her close to him. he brought up a wall of flames in between the monkey and him and grabbed his skate bored and hopped on. 

"running away Misaki. you have become such a coward~"

this made Yata stop for a second. 

'no. y/n is my first priority getting her back to the bar and to safety.' 

he heard a snickering behind him not too far away. 

'I'll just pay him back 20x more next time!' 

keeping y/n close to his body rapping his arms tightly around her he made his way back to the bar.

———————————————

They managed to lose Fushimi in one of the busy streets and make it back to the bar. no one was there and mr Kusanagi was in the back. so Yata just carried y/n up to her room and closed the door behind them. he set her on her bed than sat on the ground. 

"are you ok?"

he looked at her. 

"yeah just surprised and kinda creeped out. why did he call you Misaki?" 

he flinched at the name 

"oh yeah that's my first name. I'm not very fond of it cause it sounds really girly." 

"hey can you write down the kanji for it?" 

he got over and walked to her desk and wrote the kanji down and gave it to her. you looked at it for a second. 

"I love your name. I think it fits you well." 

"the hell what do you mean by that?! it's a girls name!" 

"but look." 

you point at the kanji. 

"the way your names written as the word vanguard. the one that always is charging into battle. the one that's brave and takes on anything and helps lead us to victory. so I think you're name fits you well... and I like it also cause it's a part of you." 

He was blushing at this point. he never thought about what his name would mean. only that he was always teased about it cause it sounded like a girls. he closed his eyes and moved forward hugging y/n. 

"Yata what is it?" 

"heh for years I always hated my name. but somehow with a few sentences you made me actually for once be ok with it." 

you blushed. 

"so does that mean I can call you Misaki?" 

"yeah but only you and only when nobody's around I still got to look tough you know." 

he pulled back grinning. you smile then look down. 

"what's wrong?" 

"that guy he took my first kiss. he's also the pervert from the time I was moving my stuff to the bar." 

he clenched his fists listening to her. 

'I swear I'll make him pay!' were the words he thought of he sat down next to her. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you better. and because of that he took something precious to you. I'm so sorry but no matter what next time I'll do better and he'll pay for what he did!" 

I feel my Homra insignia heat up a little and my heart beat faster. looking at Yata with determination in his eyes. I can tell he means every word he says no lies. no nothing. just the truth. I hug him he stiffened at first then relaxed. 

"thanks"

was all I said.


	9. Chapter 9

it's been 3 days since the run in with Fushimi. 

'Yata said for me not to worry; and to just hangout and do something to get my mind off of things. he's being much more attentive and more protective ever since Fushimi.' 

i decided to stay inside today and hangout. that way Yata could relax a little. he's been on his toes nonstop with making sure I'm safe. it made me happy but A little worried too. he seems to get really riled up when it comes to Fushimi. and lately I've been getting nightmares about what happened and they keep getting worse each night. 

I was sitting at the bar reading a random book; Eric gave to me that was in English saying it's a good read and I should try it. I was taking English in school so I figured why not. I stopped and looked over to Izumo. 

"hey Izumo." 

"yeah what is it?"

he walked up to me while cleaning a glass. 

"what's this word mean?"

I hold up the book to him pointing at the word. he set down the glass and looked at the book a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. 

"you want me to tell you that word?"

I nod. 

"wait a minute..."

he picked up the book and examined it slowly. beginning to get angry. 

"y/n who gave this to you?" 

"Eric said it would be easy to read. and that it was good. so he let me borrow it." 

"did he now?.... ERIC!!!"

said man got up and came to the bar. 

"what is it?" 

Izumo held up the book in front of him. 

"you mind telling me why you gave y/n this type of book?"

"she said that she wanted something easy to read; so I gave her that." 

"you idiot!!!"

Izumo hit him on the head and threw the book at Eric. 

"I don't ever want to see you have it in this bar ever again! or I'll burn it to ash. Got. It. and you!"

he turned to you. 

"go to your room!" 

"what what did I do!?" 

"just go to your room!" 

you sigh and went up the stares and into your room and closed the door. 

"Geez wonder what that was about?..."

I lay on the bed and slowly fall asleep.

—————————————  
Down Stares

Yata was watched the whole thing play out blushing. he knew what that book was and what it was about. he shook his head and headed up stares to his room while still hearing mr Kusanagi yelling at Eric for bringing dirty books into the bar.

———————————————  
Yatas Room

He lay down on the bed. 

'honestly why would he even give her something like that.' 

he turned to face the wall whatever his thoughts start to wander to y/n. 

'when I hugged her she was so warm. her body was so small and yet so strong. and she never bowed down to anyone she was loyal to Homra and treated everyone as equals and family. and she's precious to me. I love her and will always protect her no matter what!' 

with that last thought he slipped into sleep.

————————————————

you woke up sweating remembering what happened with Fushimi replaying in your head in terrible detail. you only wanted to be with one person right in this moment. you went over to your closet to the door that connected yours and Yatas Room together. you know I could have gone to dad but for some reason Yata was the only one you wanted to be with at this moment. you went through the door connecting yours and Yatas room and closed it behind you. you looked over to the window it was late at night. you looked over to Yatas bed. there he was sleeping. you slowly walked over to him and shook his shoulder lightly. 

"Misaki, Misaki." 

"mmmnn."

he looked up at you half awake. 

"y/n what's wrong?" 

"I can't sleep. I keep having flashbacks about what happened and umm... I was wondering can I stay with you?" 

he blinked a couple times then moved to the side to make room. you crawled in and snuggled up to him. he wrapped his arms around you tightly and placed a kiss on your forehead gently. "goodnight y/n." 

with that you both felt asleep.

————————————————  
In the morning Yata woke up feeling something warm and soft hugging it he barred his face deeper into it. 

'so warm and soft.' 

he slowly opened his eyes to see y/n hugging him tightly to her chest. and him hugging her! his eyes widened recalling what happened last night. 

'shit!'

he thought that was a dream! slowly trying not to wake her he tried to unravel himself from her. but he soon gave up due to her tight grip around him. almost as if she would lose him if she let go. he just lay back down and closed his eyes he heard her whisper. 

"Misaki.."

and hug him tighter in her sleep he smiled. 

'even in your dreams I'm your guardian huh.' 

he closed his eyes again. 

'somehow that makes me feel proud'

———————————————

Y/n opened her eyes slowly feeling Yatas warm arms around her. she looked at him. 

'he looks so peaceful sleeping. almost like a child.'

I smile and brush a little hair out of his face. he snuggles into my body more. I gently whisper to him. 

"hey it's time to get up.~" 

I stroke his hair. 

"just a little more. it's so nice and warm." 

"sorry but we got to get up." 

he heaved a sigh and sat up. looking at me still half asleep. 

"I got to go back to my room to get ready for school. but I'll see you this afternoon."

he nodded still sleepy and lay back down. curling up back in his blankets going back to sleep. I giggle a little and go back to my room and get my uniform on for school and head down stares. Izumo was already up getting the bar ready for the day. he had cooked some breakfast and set it on the bar for me. 

"thanks."

when I was younger. before I moved into the dorms we'd always start the day like this. I suppose it's just getting back into the original routine it's kinda nice. 

"hey Izumo. did I do something wrong having that book? cause you sent me to my room." 

he looked up at me. 

"no you're not in trouble. I just didn't want you to hear the lecture I was gonna give him. it's not exactly for a lady's ears." 

"oh. will you at least tell me what the book was about?"

he sighed knowing that you were growing up and curious. but he didn't exactly want to be the one to explain this type of stuff to you. and he was putting it off as much as possible do to the awkwardness of it for him and you. but he also knows that you didn't have a mother to talk to about that stuff. he still remembers the day when you were 14 and got your first period and he had to call Seri to explain things. but that was a one time deal and said that he'll have to man up about the other conversations that were probably going to come. but he hoped they didn't And yet here's one of them. he sighed 

"listen Y/n. I'll talk to you about it when you get back from school today. for now don't worry about it. oh you better get going so you're not late." 

"Right I'll see you this afternoon then bye."

he waved and she left for school. 

'this is gonna be a long day.' he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

I finally arrived at school just in time too. I take a seat next to my friend Kukuri. 

"hey" 

"hey I haven't seen you for a while." 

"yeah I was spending some time with my family while moving my stuff back in." 

"that makes sense. I'm sure they must have missed you when you were at the dorms." 

"yeah. so did you find a place to live also?" 

"yeah I moved in with another girl from our dorm to an apartment. I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to join if you didn't already have a place. but it seems I didn't have to worry that's good." 

"yeah I'm all set up." 

"hey so after class today do you wanna hangout?" 

"sorry but I can't I have to go back home after school. I'm sorry!" 

"it's fine don't worry about it. anyway looks like class is about to start." 

"Right." 

we got out our books and other things we needed the teacher came in and started class.

————————————————  
At HOMRA

Izumo was frowning at the bar thinking about the predicament he Mikoto and Tatara were in. not that they knew yet. but he was definitely gonna bring it up to them when They got up. he sighed. 

the guys were all spread out over the bar chatting and doing other stuff. Yata finally came down the stares looking well rested. he greeted Izumo and picked up his skateboard and yelled to Kamamoto that it was time for the rounds. and from there the others started making their way out the door. 

Izumo waved to them once the shut behind them he put down the glass he was polishing. he went over to the door and put the closed sign up; but left the door unlocked for anyone from Homra. 

"well I suppose it's time to get the parent meeting started."

and headed upstairs to get Mikoto and Tatara so they could all talk.

———————————————  
Upstairs

Izumo went into Tatara's room first. he saw him humming and going through the footage of his camera. Anna siting next to him watching. 

"hey Tatara. we're gonna have a parent meeting with Mikoto now. it's important!" 

Tatara looked up. 

"really we haven't had one of those for a while. I wonder what's happening?" 

he then turned to Anna 

"hey can you play in your room for a bit. I'll hangout with you later ok." 

she pouted. 

"yeah I know. I'll make it up to you later."

she nodded and went to her room. he looked back to Izumo. 

"so what are we gonna discuss in this meeting?" 

"you'll see and the kings definitely not gonna like it."

with that they went to Mikoto's room 

————————————————  
In Mikoto's Room

Mikoto was laying on his bed with his eyes closed enjoying the peace and quiet until the door opened. he cracked one eye open to see who it was even though he already knew. it had to be one of two people Izumo or Tatara. everyone else knocked although this time they were both here. 

"what's going on?"

he sat up. 

"parents meeting."

Izumo closed the door and locked it. particularly for not getting interrupted and also so the other adults in the room couldn't escape. Mikoto noticing what his friend just did looked at the door and said. 

"I suppose this isn't gonna be conversation I like." 

"yeah and sadly. and one none of us can escape from." 

Tatara sat down on the couch. Izumo in front of the door and Mikoto on the bed. 

"that bad huh?" 

"yeah it's been so long since we had one of these. I think the last one was four years ago." 

"yeah..... that was a crazy one."

Mikoto just nodded. so Tatara looked at Izumo. 

"what's this one gonna be about?" 

Izumo looked down at the floor uncomfortably. 

"what is it?"

Mikoto looked at Izumo. finally Izumo opened his mouth. 

"we got to figure out witch one of us is gonna give her 'the talk'." 

both other men looked up at the blonde with shades with unreadable expressions. 

"why not ask your friend that helped us last time?" 

Tatara said 

"that was a one time deal. after she said to me 'that we have to man up and take care of the rest of these conversations on our own.' honestly she's not wrong about there being other things we need to explain to her." 

"what brought this on in the first place? she used to only care about skateboarding and video games." 

Tatara replied "yeah I was wondering that too?" 

Mikoto was staring at Izumo semi annoyed. 

"yeah about that... one of our idiot clansman brought in a book that was easy to read in English apparently according to him. and gave it to her saying it was a easy read. she came up to me when she didn't recognize one of the words and wanted me to explain what it meant. I froze up and sent her to her room. and as for the rest Tatara can tell you what happened." 

Mikoto just glared at the sealing at this point. 

"I already punished him for it. but you know it's probably about time we do this. you know she's gonna need to know, and think after this we can just have her explain this stuff to Anna and we won't have to." 

"that's true." 

"also we're doing it today after she gets back from school." 

both men looked at their bartender friend with blank stares. 

"can't you at least give us warning before you spring something like that on us?!" 

"I didn't have a chance. she started asking questions this morning about what the book was about. and it's not like I could say I'll tell you when you're older. we can't do that anymore cause she is grown weather we like it or not. so I told her that that we'd talk about it later this afternoon after school." 

"at least we know who's gonna give the talk." Tatara said 

"oh no! this is gonna be a group talk. you and Mikoto are gonna be in the room when this goes down. we all promised on that night that we would all raise her together. and this is a part of it whether we like it or not." 

Tatara sighed Mikoto looked at the floor. 

"he's right we did make that promise. and I meant every word of it plus we kinda used your flames as a sealed vow too." 

Tatara said thinking about the night y/n was born. Izumo nodded. 

"so we'll do 'the talk' here after school today." 

they all nod in agreement and all walked down stares to the bar 

'I'm gonna need a drink after this whole thing is over.' 

Mikoto thought and lay down on the couch while they wait for y/n to come back from school.


	11. Chapter 11

"Finally school is over."

I stretch trying to get feeling back into my body after the long day of listening to the teacher. 

"well better get back home. I wonder what that book was about Izumo said he would talk to me about it later he seemed sort of tense wonder if it was really that bad oh well."

I picked up my skateboard and said goodbye to Kukuri and headed to the bar.

—————————————————  
At HOMRA

Izumo was polishing a wine glass. 

"it's almost time." Tatara said looking at the clock. 

"yeah."

was all the red head could reply back; as he got up and headed upstairs to his room. Izumo looked up at everyone. 

"hey guys! me Tatara and Mikoto have some stuff to talk about with y/n. so unless you value your life no going upstairs until we come down. Got. It." 

everyone other then Tatara nodded and went back to whatever they were doing. suddenly they heard the sound of the bell above the door ring signaling someone came in. Izumo looked up to see y/n. 

'well looks like it's time I guess.' 

he thought and put down the glass. y/n went up to him looking at him curiously. he sighed. 

"Tatara it's time." 

he got up from the bar stool where he was sitting on and started to go up the stairs. 

"y/n come with me. and as for the rest of you he pointed to everyone else in the bar. one thing damaged and or an interruption that's not an emergency you'll all be punished. Severely. do I make myself clear!"

all of them nod. 

"good y/n come with me." 

you fallowed Izumo upstairs to Mikoto's room

————————————  
Upstairs in Mikoto's Room

Once Izumo and y/n walked through the door Tatara shut and locked it behind them. Mikoto was sitting on the bed with a serious face. Tatara was standing in front of the door blocking it and Izumo just standing. the bartender took a deep breath and looked at you and said to sit down on the couch. you did as you were told confused looking at the three men in front of you. 

"is this about the book? cause I don't really know what's going on but if I did something wrong I'm really sorry!" 

"no. no. it's not that you're in trouble." 

Tatara assured 

"it's just that...."

he looked away and at Izumo with a look that said 'it's-your-turn-to-talk'. 

the bartender sighed and got a chair that was sitting in the corner and sat down. while Tatara slumped down sitting on the floor leaning against the door looking at the sealing. finally Izumo broke the silence. 

"y/n as you know things were a little different for you when growing up; and due to that there are certain conversations that mothers usually have with there daughters. unfortunately do to what happened when you were born... may Isana's soul Rest In Peace."

he added. 

"as you know we promised to be your guardians. along with helping to raise you and help Mikoto. and as you're guardians the job of having those conversations now fall to us sort of like that time four years ago. we didn't exactly explain it to you and so Seri came in to help us remember."

you nod blushing a bit at the thought of that day. 

"well because of certain..... circumstances. we couldn't really explain it to you. only this time it's more one for both genders so we'll be explaining it this time. honestly we should have had this conversation sooner but we were putting it off cause it's kind of awkward. but it's also something you need to know since you're becoming an adult."

you just nodded not sure what to say. 

"ok with that let's get started." 

Izumo got into explaining anatomy of the female and male body how it works along with explaining how it is also used as a way to show a physical expression of romantic love. but also how it's normal to feel such things in general too as it is a sign you're growing up. after finishing his speech you were no doubt red. 

"now any questions?" 

Izumo was truly hoping in his mind that you'd say no. but he knew that you'd still ask about the book. 

"yes I understand about the stuff that you just talked about. but what does the book have to do with any of it?" 

at this all of the men turned bright shades of red. 

"yeah about that....."

Tatara trailed off finally Mikoto spoke feeling as if Izumo needed a break considering he explained most of it. 

"that's for self pleasure." 

you look at Izumo to explain further. he sighed and explained what Mikoto meant you blushed at the thought of people doing such things. Izumo spoke up again. 

"but you only do these things with someone you truly care for and trust and love."

you nodded. but then you remember something comes up in your mind that throws that whole sentence on its head. 

"you said that it's something special. but then why does Chitose make fun of Yata for not doing stuff like that?" 

"for men it's weird. a lot of men think you're not a real man till you had sex with a girl." 

"what so is that What's gonna happen to me?" 

I look at them. 

"I will never let that happen to you."

Mikoto growls 

"and if anyone ever hurt you I'd burn them. till there will be no blood. no bone. no ash would be left. and I'm sure Izumo and Tatara and any of our clan members would do the same." 

I nod and hug my father. 

"and besides Yata is a rare breed now a days. there aren't many guys like him who treat women as they should be treated and helps people in need. that's why we were relieved when we found out the guy you were hanging out with was Yata. we didn't want anything bad to happen to you now you understand." 

you nod and look up at the three men. 

"thanks for being there for me. I love you guys." 

you hug each one and step back. 

"ok you're free to go y/n." 

Izumo said and you walk to the door grabbing your backpack and heading to your room. once Tatara unlocked and opened the door for you then closed it again and sighed. 

"that has got to be the most longest parent conversation we have ever had with her."

Mikoto just nodded and sighed. 

"well at least it's over and done with and we won't ever have to do it again." 

the bartender stated visibly relaxing after the whole thing. there was a long silence and finally the red head spoke. 

"I needed a drink." 

Tatara and Izumo chuckled agreeing with that statement. with that all three of them went down stairs to get a drink.


	12. Chapter 12

You lay on your bed with a blank mind after the entire talk you had with your guardians. 

'Geez no wonder they put it off for so long that was just embarrassing.' 

you sighed then then thought back to the fight between Yata and Fushimi and how Fushimi kissed you. it wasn't a good feeling it felt weird and wrong maybe it would feel better with someone else. it'll be a more special moment. 

'I don't really want to be alone right now I'll go see Yata' 

you head over to the closet door opened it than knocked on the next door. you heard a 

"come in"

you opened the door and closed it behind you. you saw Yata siting on the bed staring at the tv playing video games. by now it's pretty normal now for you to come into his room via closet and vice versa. you sit on the bed next to him and lay your head down in his lap hugging his torso. he turns off his game and tv putting down the controller. 

"what's wrong?" 

"it's nothing... really just kinda feeling confused." 

"what about?" 

"it's just that I don't know. you remember that book I had that Eric gave to me to read."

he stiffened. 

"yeah I heard about it" 

'I'm gonna beat his fucking ass!' he thought to himself. 

"well I didn't really get what was going on until today. Izumo Tatara and Dad had a long talk with me about umm.... you know...."

you trailed off your face turning a bright shade of red. the same was happening with Yata who could only let out an 'ah'

" yeah but Izumo said doing I should only do that stuff with someone who's truly special. he also said how it was supposed to feel good when it happened. but that time when Fushimi stole my first kiss it felt disgusting when he kissed me; and Chitose always talks and says stuff about how he's been with all these girls and stuff. it makes me wonder is that all I'll ever be to a guy..." 

I look up into Yata's eyes he looks back with a serious expression. 

"what Mr Kusanagi said is right. it is something special and that you should feel amazing and loved when you do that stuff with someone." 

'if only that someone could be me.' he thought in the back of his mind. 

"and as for Saruhiko he's just plain twisted. he's probably trying to get to you to get to me. it makes my blood boil just thinking about it honestly. as for Chitose he's an idiot and you should never ever listen to what he says. he's just a fucking ass! and as for me I'll never let some guy use you ever! I'd burn him till there's nothing left of him!" 

he started stroking her hair in a comforting manner. 

"hey Misaki... I hate it when Chitose makes fun of you I think you're a better man because you want to be with someone you care about." 

his eyes widened looking at you and and smiled. "thanks" 

'I love you he thought so much' 

and you guys continue to sit like that in silence comfortably.

—————————————————  
Downstairs at the Bar

"Well that was a long conversation." 

Tatara Mikoto and Izumo were all sitting at a table with glass of liquor and a bottle in the middle of the table. all the others have gone home for the night and everyone else who was living at the bar was upstairs doing their own thing. 

"yeah. it was but you hardly talked at all!"

Izumo said semi annoyed. 

"the king hardly talked and you're not gonna chew him out~"

Tatara wined Mikoto just took a sip of his drink. 

"I did try." 

he said in a deep voice. 

"yeah that's true." 

Izumo sighed. 

"but still imagining the king explaining something like that no that seems weird."

Tatara joked he got a snort from Izumo and a frown from said king. 

"yeah you got that right." 

"at least we got it done."

Mikoto stated. 

"yeah. Izumo you were so calm and normal when talking about it you truly are like a mom~"

Tatara teases. an irk mark came up on Izumo's four head and heaved a sigh. 

"whatever." 

Tatara smiled and held up his glass. 

"to good parenting!" 

they clinked their glasses together and drank letting the slow burn of the alcohol go down their throats. Mikoto looked up at the sealing with a thoughtful look.

'Isana all of us Tatara Izumo and me we did our best and so far I think we're doing a good job.' 

Mikoto got up. 

"where are you going?"

Tatara called after him. 

"I'm gonna go check on Y/n then go to bed."

and went upstairs

————————————————

Once he finally got back upstairs he went over to y/n's room and knocked on the door. there was no response. he cracked open the door to see if she was sleeping but no one was inside. he closed the door and walked over to Yata's room and knocked. he heard a quiet. 

"come in." 

and opened the door to see Yata with Y/n's head resting on his lap stroking her hair while she slept. her breathing even and calm. Yata looked up at Mikoto to see a look of interest on his face as if to say 'please-explain'. Yata broke the silence and looked down at the sleeping girl. 

"she was confused and upset about stuff Chitose says when making fun of me." 

"so I take it you heard what type of conversation we had from her." 

he took out a cigarette and lit it putting it in his mouth. Yata blushed and nodded. 

"yeah she did. she was worried by the way Chitose was talking. that as a woman would the guy in the future even care when she would give herself to him or would he just say stuff like Chitose. I told her that I'd never let that happen and I'd burn the guy till there would be nothing left."

Mikoto nodded in agreement. 

"you two have become really close haven't you." 

Yata nodded nervous where this was going but felt it was important to be honest. 

"yeah. she's... I think the first girl I'm actually comfortable around." 

Mikoto snorted at that. 

"yeah I'll say." 

he walked into the room getting a blanket from the couch and putting it over her. she snuggled more into Yata and the blanket said boy blushed. 

"you know if it's you that she falls for in the future I don't think I'd mind."

Yata snapped his head up in surprise to what his king said. 

"h-how did you?" 

"I'm not an idiot Yata I know love when I see it. I was once in love too with Yn's mother. her name was Isana. I used to look at her the same way you look at y/n and if it's you she chooses then I'm ok with it I know you'll keep her safe no matter what." 

he put his hand on Yata's head. 

"keep her safe." 

he looked straight at Yata. 

"I always will. no blood. no bone. no ash."

Mikoto smirked. 

"then I leave her in your hands." 

he turned and walked out the door closing it behind him. walking to his own room. when he got there he saw Izumo smirking. 

"what?" 

"so you're ok if it's Yata~" 

"shut up." 

"they would make a great couple~"

Tatara chimed Mikoto just sighed and got into bed. 

"I'm going to sleep." 

they both left after after saying goodnight Tatara to his room and Izumo going back to his apartment. with that the night ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Days came and went and it was soon spring and the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom. there was gonna be a festival of fireworks you saw someone handing out flyers. you took one heading straight for the bar slamming the door open you went straight up to Izumo. he looked at you confused as to why you were so out of breath.

"hey what happened did a fire brake out or something?"

he joked. you shook your head and smiled and held up the flyer for the festival.

"can we go pleaseeeeee!"

Izumo took the flyer looking at it.

"fireworks huh. what do you think Mikoto?"

he looked up then nodded.

"sure."

"what are fireworks like?"

Anna said quietly. Y/n raced up to her starting to explain what fireworks are.

"do you think they'll have any red ones?"

"definitely! and there will be food! and we'll get to wear Yukatas! you can wear the one I had when I was younger. I have another one now that I've grown more. come on let's go get them out for tonight."

Anna nodded then fallowed me upstairs to get them out. Everyone looked excited for tonight Yata sat down at the bar.

"you know tonight at the festival would be the perfect time to tell her how you feel."

Yata looked away from the bartender.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"oh come on Yata stop being in denial and confess to her. the king has already accepted you and trusts you and Tatara and I agree as well."

"it's not that I'm in denial. it's just I'm scared she'll reject me and things will become awkward. she's very precious to me."

Izumo sighed and hit Yata.

"ow! what the hell was that for Mr Kusanagi!"

"for being a cowered! if you really love her you got to tell her right, and besides I have a feeling it'll work out."

Yata blinked looking at Izumo confused. he lay his head on the bar thinking about it.

'Mr Kusanagi is right this is my chance. and I already have permission right. I'm gonna go for it!'

he got up from there bar and started heading to the door. Kamamoto looked up.

"where are you going Yata? the festival will start in a couple hours."

"I got to go get something really important. I'll be back in time don't worry."

he waved his hand and went out the door.

"huh wonder what that was about?"

"don't worry about it It'll be fine~" Tatara assures

——————————————  
Later that evening the boys were all waiting for the girls to come down Stairs. finally they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. once they got to the bottom the guys looked at them and couldn't believe they're eyes.

Anna was wearing a red yukata with plum blossom pattern on it, with a yellow Obi. she had her hair up in a side bun with a small dangling Kanazashi with red flowers. what really made the guys jaws drop was Y/n. she had a beautiful yukata that was also red with cherry blossoms on it with a pink Obi. she had some of her red hair in a side bun that was held in place by her normal clip that she always wore then let the rest of her hair hang down her back.

Tatara was filming them coming down the stairs.

"wow~ you girls look beautiful."

Izumo said with a smile.

"thanks!"

all of the boys started agreeing and saying different compliments. Mikoto went up to them and gave them each a pat on the head but was careful not to mess up their hair. you took Anna's hand.

"alright let's go!"

and started making your way to the festival.

——————————————————

Once there Izumo gathered everyone in a group.

"alright guys. we'll be using the buddy system. Y/n your with Yata. Tatara, Mikoto, Anna you're with me; and you boys can split up amongst yourself's. we'll all meet back here at the end of the festival got it."

they all nodded and went their separate ways. witch left Yata and Y/n together alone.

"So..... you want to go get some food? we can eat it together while waiting for the fireworks."

"yeah sounds good!"

he held out his hand to her.

"this way we won't get separated there's a lot of people here."

"yeah."

you take his hand and walk up to the different food stalls. you both got a couple different things to share.

"hey I got a perfect place to watch the fireworks from."

he holds up a bag with something in it.

"ok lead the way."

he starts leading you up a path.

————————————————  
Finally you two reach a hill that had a beautiful cherry tree in full bloom. the hill had a amazing view over the city.

"wow, this is beautiful Misaki! how did you find a place like this?"

Yata spread out a blanket and sat down starting to spread out the food for them.

"I found it when I was younger. I remember I was exploring and found it."

"well it's definitely amazing!"

"I also remember that I got yelled at for going to far away. but ever since then it's been my special place to come and relax and think... you know."

you went and sat down next to him. you opened up the food and ate together enjoying the view. you and him finished your food and set the trash to the side.

"hey y/n."

"yeah?"

you looked at him, he took a deep breath.

"ummm listen. I'm not very good at talking to girls or even really expressing myself in general so I'm probably gonna mess up in saying this but..."

his hazel eyes met your e/c colored ones with such sincerity and nervousness.

"but I love you. I have for a long time now and I was wondering if maybe you would be my girlfriend?"

by this time his face has at least turned fifty different shades of red. you felt warmth in your chest. you're heart beat faster and you knew the answer for a long time before he even confessed to you.

"yes!"

you hugged him. he froze for a moment taking it all in but hugged back. you slowly pulled away from him and smiled. he took something from his pocket and held it out. it was a small hair pin in she shape of a small gold and red flames, that had a flower carved into the center of the flame with a small tassel hanging down.

"wow. it's beautiful."

he carefully clipped it next to the the one that was once your mothers.

"I remember you once told me that Mr. Mikoto gave a that hair clip to your mom, saying she was fierce like a tiger but beautiful like a flower. and how he said that you two were very similar and while I agree with what he said. I also feel you have a special flame unique to yourself that makes you. you. and it's beautiful."

You felt a couple tears come down your cheeks.

"w-what's wrong you?!"

shake your head.

"nothings wrong. I'm just so happy. I love you Misaki, I love you so much. I have for a while now but I was really nervous."

you felt yourself leaning in and him too. you felt you're lips touch his felt the heat rises in your chest slowly the kiss got more passionate. you wrapped your arms around his neck to bring you closer to him. he tilted your head to the side to get a better angle and nipped a little at your lips asking for entrance witch you witch you granted. it was almost like you were both in your own world it felt amazing. you heard the cracks of the fireworks in the background while he kissed you and you kissed him. you slowly drew back for air that you didn't even realize you needed.

"that felt really good."

you looked at him.

"yeah that's your real first kiss and mine."

he blushed a looked away. a slight tint of red on his cheeks you smiled the only words you could think of saying in this moment.

"I love you Misaki with all my heart!"

hugging him tightly once you broke apart he stood up.

"we should probably go back to the others. before they get too worried."

he held out his hand to you with a grin on his face.

"yeah you're right."

you both picked up everything and packed it up and started heading down the hill.

———————————————————

Once they got to the bottom of the hill they made their way to the meet up spot. everyone was already there you were smiling and on cloud nine. Anna looked at you through her marble.

"Yn's red is brighter than it ever was before. so is Misaki's."

Izumo looked at the two noticing the two connected hands and smirked. but the first thing Mikoto noticed was the hair pin. he walked up to the two who looked at him. he carefully touched the new hair pin.

"you told him the story didn't you."

you smiled and nodded he turned to Yata.

"Copy cat."

Yata blushed.

"so what made you want to do it this way?"

he looked straight at Mikoto.

"I heard why you chose the hair pin and why you chose that flower."

Mikoto's eyes widened and he looked at his daughter with a you-could-have-left-that-part-out look. she gave him an apologetic look he sighed looking back to Yata continued.

"you said she was a lot like her mom and that it was a good luck charm to keep her safe and I agree with the meaning of your hair pin. but I also think she has a beautiful fire that's all her own that makes her. well her. and I I love her flame so much."

he said blushing. Mikoto just closed his eyes thinking over the words. he knew Yata would only speak the truth to him he was too loyal to do otherwise. everyone was watching interested to see what'll happen. Mikoto stepped toward the new couple walking up to his daughter first setting a hand on her head smiling.

"you chose a good man. I honestly probably wouldn't have excepted anyone else. I'm happy for you."

she smiled

"thanks dad. it means a lot."

he then turned to Yata.

"if you ever hurt her me, Tatara, and Izumo will burn you till there's nothing left got it."

Yata nods with a serious look on his face.

"take care of her kid."

with that Mikoto turned and started heading to the bar the others fallowing. y/n smiled and kissed him on the cheek with that they started walking back he spoke up after a minute.

"when it comes to burning people Mr. Mikoto and Mr Kusanagi I can understand. but Tatara?..."

he looked at you.

"yeah you'd be surprised. if he gets angry with someone he'll get sadistic. not very often but once he snaps your done for. and it's not so much he'll burn you as poison your food."

she giggles.

"wow. I never knew."

"yeah I know right! anyway we better get going."

with that they started catching up with the others it was a end to a perfect night.

——————————————————

Later after everyone fell asleep Mikoto, Izumo, and Tatara were sitting at a table in the bar drinking.

"so it finally happened."

Izumo decided to start the conversation they were all thinking of Mikoto nodded.

"you have to admit she did chose a good guy."

Tatara chimed.

"yeah but if you think about it it was bound to happen they were spending a lot of time together. although I didn't think our king would agree so quickly."

Izumo smirked taking a sip of his drink.

"she looked so happy with him. I couldn't deny her, plus Yata is loyal and kind sure he's one hell of a idiot. but he's someone I trust with her to treat her with love and kindness."

The other two looked at him surprised.

"wow Mikoto I think that's one of the nicest things I heard you say."

he shot Izumo a glare at the comment, Tatara laughed at the exchange.

"I think they'll make a good pair, and who knows they might even get married and have kids."

Mikoto stiffened at that sentence and drank the remaining liquor in his glass.

he stood up.

"I'm going to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"right see ya in the morning."

"see ya tomorrow."

and with that the night ended peacefully.


	14. Chapter 14

Y/n woke up the next morning getting ready for school putting on her uniform brushing her hair and putting in the two hair clips. grabbing your stuff you head down stairs I see Izumo beginning his daily routine for opening up the bar. he looked up and smiled. 

"good morning. headed off?" 

"yeah. I was so close to being late the last time so.... hehe..."

you sketched the back of your head. 

"well that's not good." 

"yeah I'll see you later today ok!"

and headed for the door 

"be safe!"

"I will!"

he smiled turning back to his work.

————————————————  
"Ah. I made it to school on time!" 

You took your normal seat next to Kukuri. 

"hey did you hear were gonna get a new student?" 

"a new student?" 

"yeah they say he's really smart and handsome too!" 

"really cool I can't wait to see who it'll be!" 

'if only you could take those words back once I saw who it was' 

there fallowing the teacher into the room was Saruhiko Fushimi?! 

'fuck what the hell is he doing here?!' 

his eyes zeroed in on you while the teacher was making introductions. it finally it came time for the teacher to assign a seat to him. you remembered there was a empty one right behind you. 

'please, oh please don't say it's gonna be there!'

and then the dreaded words left the teachers mouth. 

"you can take the empty seat behind Yn Suoh."

you noticed him smirk when he heard your last name.

'Shit!'

——————————————  
As soon as school ended you picked up your stuff and headed straight for the entrance of the school. unfortunately on your way there. you got pulled into a empty classroom I looked over to see who it was. and surprise, surprise. it was Fushimi he looked at you smirking. 

"well now this is interesting. who knew that the red king had a daughter~" 

"not meany, I'm not aloud to fight." 

"I see. now I get why Misaki is so protective. this will definitely be interesting~" 

you frowned. 

"what are you even doing here? something's telling me you're not here for school." 

"oh look at that someone has a brain. well you're not wrong but I'm not gonna tell you anything either." 

"whatever I don't care what you're up too. I got to go home." 

you left the room and headed to the Bar

———————————————  
you made it to the bar and headed upstairs charging out of your uniform and into some comfortable clothes. you hung the uniform up for another day. you head to the closet and knock on the second door. you heard a "come in." and walked through closing the door behind you.

"hey." 

"hey." 

he was laying down on the bed. you lay down next to him snuggling closer. 

"your so warm and you make me feel safe." 

you hug him. 

"did something happen at school?" 

"yeah Fushimi became a transfer student in my class." 

he pulled away and looked at you worried. 

"he didn't do anything to you did he?" 

"no. but he the teacher said my name and he confronted me about the red clan. he said that he wouldn't tell me his true reason for coming." 

"hmmm. I'll talk to Mr Kusanagi about it later for now-" 

he hugged you. 

"let's stay like this." 

he smiled kissing the back of your neck. you hummed happily. in this moment there was nothing but you and him. you turned so you were facing him. you put your arms around his neck and pressing your four head against his. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

you began kissing him slowly lacing your fingers in his hair. he moved his hand up and down your back. You felt his tongue at your lips asking for entrance witch You happily gave him. You felt him exploring every place in your mouth, it went on like that for a while. then You felt his hand cup one of your Breasts. You snapped out of your daze and looked at him surprised. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" 

he looked a little surprised himself. he was about to pull away, but you grabbed his wrist. he looked at you. you placed his hand back on your chest. 

"it's ok Misaki... if its you it's ok.."

You blush, he turned red but nodded and massaged them in his hand. 

"wow." 

he whispered. he squeezed a little and You took in breath closing your eyes feeling as if the temperature in the room had gone up. he moved his hand down to the hem of your shirt and looked at you. you nodded and he took it off. he looked at the lace pink bra You are wearing and back to your face resting a hand on one of your blushing cheeks. 

"you're beautiful." 

he breathed, You kissed him. he started moving his lips to your neck lightly sucking and biting until he reached your Homra insignia, sucking there hard making you moan. You cover your mouth surprised. he looks at you smirking. 

"did it feel good?" 

You nodded embarrassed. he couldn't help feeling a little bit of pride.he hugged you. 

"I love you. Y/n can I... umm...." 

he pulled at the back of your bra. you nodded and he unhooked tossing it to the side. he moved one of his hands back to your chest squeezing. without the cloth material in between you the heat and feeling of butterflies in your stomach intensified. 

"Misaki it feels good"

he shifted moving so he was hovering over you his eyes full of curiosity, love and lust. 

"Y/n."

he breathed. you nodded he leaned forward and started sucking on one of your breasts while massaging the other. you arched your back and tangled your fingers in his hair. 

"Misaki. I feel ahh~" 

you began feeling moist down between your legs. you looked up at him he was red staring at you. trying his best to control himself. 

"should I stop?" 

you shook your head. he started trailing his hands down your Stomach to the edge of your shorts and panties. he looked up at you asking a silent question. you nodded and he pulled them down tossing them to the side like your other clothes. you feel his fingers slip in between your folds. his fingers brush against your clit. you let out a slight moan, letting your legs open wider. Yata stared down at your most private of places rubbing his fingers against your clit. amazed by how you were reacting to his touches you were so cute moaning his name. looking at him with flushed cheeks. 

"Mi-Misaki I think I'm gonna-"

he knew what you meant in that moment and rubbed your clit faster. suddenly you arched your back seeing white yelling his name shaking. he was amazed by the sight of you coming yelling his name. he felt his ego boost watching you. you were saying his name. him. he brought his mouth back to yours kissing you with love want and passion. you came up to him and tugged on the hem of his shirt. he got the hint and striped it off, you put your hands on his chest running them up and down they reached the edge of his shorts and you looked at him. he tugged them down kicking them off you see his manhood spring free. 

'wow'

you never seen one before, you reached out and took it in your hand he hissed and you let go.

"sorry I didn't mea-"

but you were cut off by a kiss while he guided your hand back to where it was. he pulled away and looked at you. 

"it's ok.. it just felt good when you touched it..."

he admitted blushing. 

"oh so how should-" 

he guided your hand up and down his length you quickly catch on and started doing it yourself squeezing it a little he moaned out you're name. you got an idea and lowed you're head between his legs, he noticed what you were about to do. 

"y/n you don't have to it's fine." 

you look up at him. 

"I know but I want to."

he blushed. 

"yeah bu-" 

he stopped mid sentence when he felt your mouth on him sucking and licking him while stroking his shaft. 

"oh fuck! Y/n if you keep doing that I'm gonna-" 

you felt him twitch in your mouth. 

"shit!" 

he snapped his hips forward on instinct shooting his cum in your mouth. you ended up swallowing some and some dripped from your lips. he stared at you breathing hard, the sight of you naked staring up at him with some of his cum dripping out of your lips was enough to make him hard all over again. 

"god. you're so hot." 

you blush and crawl back on the bed next to him looking him in the eyes. 

"will you.... do it with me?..." 

You blush. 

"a-are you sure I mean it's your first time and I want it to be special." 

you put your four head against his in a gesture of love. 

"as long as it's with you it's more than special. I love you and I want to be one with you. please....." 

his eyes widened at the sincerity and love in your words. hugging you kissing you deeply slowly turning it into a more passionate filled kiss. you're fingers tangled in his hair you're legs opened up more you felt the tip of his member poke your entrance. he looked into your eyes looking for any amount of hesitation or second thoughts but all he saw was love. you nodded and he slowly pushed until he was all the way inside. it took all his will power not to come at that moment by how good it felt. 

'fuck!'

he thought you were gritting you're teeth from the pain you felt from him penetrating you. he peppered your face and neck with kisses trying to distract you from the pain until it subsided. after a minute you wiggled your hips a little to see how it felt there was a little pain but not as much you looked up at the man you loved. 

"it's ok.... you can move now."

he started at a slow pace for both of you getting used to the feeling he was giving you. the pain was no longer there only pleasure. you arched your back making your hips meet his for every thrust he did. taking the hint he starts moving faster. 

"god. you're so tight! and even more wet than before! it's amazing you're squeezing me so much~" 

"ah Misaki. don't say stuff like that it's embarrassing~"

you moan, it only proved to boost his ego more though. he speed up more going deeper he hit a spot deep inside you that made you see stars for a second. 

"oh god Misaki! right there please!!!~"

digging your nails into his back. 

'god it's amazing! he's amazing! You love him!'

he continued aiming for that spot deep inside with each thrust you tightened more and more around him. 

"Y/n I love you! I love you so much!" 

"me too Misaki! I-I'm gonna~"

he sped up more trying to get you to that high you desperately wanted meeting his thrusts. 

"me too! I'm at my limit!" 

suddenly everything went white. you bit down on his shoulder to muffle your scream of pleasure. seconds later he fallowed after you coming inside you saying you're name. he slowly pulled out and collapsed next to you pulling the blankets up over both of you pulling you close. 

"I love you Misaki. I'll love you forever." 

you laced your fingers with his looking into his hazel eyes. 

"I love you to Y/n. now and forever." 

he rested his four head against yours grinning. you looked at at his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I bit you. I didn't want the others to hear me." 

you looked at him. he looked over at his shoulder smirking at the mark. 

"I'll take it as a compliment for how I was able to please you~" 

you blushed at his comment and hide your face in his chest. he hugged you you both feel asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucky today was Saturday cause after the activity you and Yata did yesterday you were tired. you were both snuggling in his bed enjoying each other's company and warmth. after a while you decided it was time to get up so that people wouldn't get suspicious. you lifted up up the blanket and looked down at yourself. there were hikes all over your body where Yata kissed you there was also a little stain of blood on your thigh that proved what really happened. you weren't a virgin anymore. 

"I guess we're not virgins anymore." 

you joked. 

"yeah that's true, but I'm glad it was with you." 

"me too." 

you stand up but feel a sharp pain in between your thighs and stiffened. 

"what's wrong are you ok?" 

he looks at you with some concern. 

"I'm fine this is normal after doing it for the first time." 

you blush and so did he. 

"I'll be fine, it'll go away soon." 

"fine. but tell me if you need anything." 

"don't worry I will." 

you kiss him on the cheek and pick up your clothes and put them back on. and go back to your room. 

"I'll see you later ok." 

"yeah. love you." 

you smile and walk into your room using the secret door and started getting ready for the day. once you were done you walked down to the bar you sat on one of the stools. Izumo was doing his daily routine. some of the guys were already hanging out at the tables Izumo walked up. 

"so you're later then usual." 

"yeah i was just really tired." 

you yawn. 

"I'm sure. with all that homework piled up on your desk you were working very hard considering report cards are coming soon." 

he looked at you. 

"you'll have good results right~"

Izumo gave you a sickeningly sweet smile, you nodded quickly. 

"good I look forward to seeing it." 

you sigh. 

"I know you're thinking I'm being hard on you. but it's your last year I want stuff to go well for you. I'll stop bothering you after you graduate. I promise." 

he gives you a reassuring smile, you nod. 

"oh speaking of bothering someone. an interesting student transferred into my class." 

"oh and who might that be?" 

Tatara chimes. 

"it's this glasses wearing guy. his name is Saruhiko Fushimi and I get the feeling he's not there for school. he knew who dad was after the teacher said my name and he kept on messing with Yata. I don't like him. I get this creepy vibe from him he reminds of a snake that's after it's pray."

"well thanks for letting us know and now you better get to work on the homework I saw piled on your desk. cause you know what happens when you get bad grades, remember last time~"

he said in a threatening voice that gave me shivers down your spine. you got up and headed to your room as fast as you could and started your work. luckily it's not to long till you graduate it's only a couple months away and you'll be free!

——————————————

The weekend was over. witch bummed you out cause it meant going back to school. which means you'll have to to see Fushimi again, and now here you were with your head on your desk depressed on even being here. well at least you finished all your work so you're basically ready for graduation. but you just had to wait for the days to pass. Fushimi walked in and smirked at you, you just look at him. 

"what do you want? it's annoying having you stare at me." 

"heh." 

"why are you even here! cause it sure as hell isn't school!" 

"you got that right. do you really wanna know~" 

you nod. 

"I want to see the phoenixes flames and healing for myself. if you don't know what I'm talking about ask Kusanagi. I'm sure you'll hear something interesting~"

you look at him confused and somewhat annoyed. 

"fine." 

you sighed. well at least you'll have a interesting conversation with Izumo. usually they don't let you in on any of the clans business cause of the risk it involved. 

'But still they at least explained to me about their flames right?' 

School went on without anything else of interest happening. you walked back to the bar seeing Izumo cleaning a glass. you walk up to him not even bothering to first change out of your uniform before starting this desiccation. 

"Izumo what are the Phoenix flames?" 

Izumo narrowed his eyes. 

"where did you hear about that?" 

"Fushimi said that that's what he was at my school for. he said he wanted to see them in action to see if they were real." 

Izumo put down the glass. 

"Y/n go upstairs to Mikoto's room and wait there. Yata go with her don't leave her side got it."

Yata nodded confused but also understood the severity of the situation. grabbing your hand and leading you up to your fathers room. you two wait up there until Izumo, Tatara and Mikoto came in. you're sitting on the couch with Yata. 

"so what's all this about?" 

Yata asked while petting your head lovingly. 

"yeah and what was Fushimi talking about with Phoenix fire?" 

you looked really serious you both asked them. Mikoto sighed, Izumo looked down at the floor Tatara was actually looking serious for once in his life. after a minute Izumo spoke. 

"so we've been keeping a secret from you. for a while about your flames." 

"what about my flames?" 

"there not exactly like ours." 

"what do you mean? sure I can't control them very well but-" 

"they don't burn." 

Mikoto spoke up you look at him confused. 

"they heal. they are flames of life. there was a story that part of the red clan Originally had some members who could use flames for healing but not very many." 

Izumo continued. 

"we found out you happened to have that ability. but there's also a drawback to your power."

" what do you mean?" 

"while you're flames can heal people... they put you at risk of death. we found out about this ability when you were five years old. Tatara was wondering around near the bar and someone mugged him. in the process he was stabbed, me and Mikoto found him and brought him back to the bar. but when we came back you woke up. you saw Tatara just laying on the floor bleeding you went into a sort of trance and you just sort of flamed up. you walked up to Tatara and placed your hands over the wound by the time you took them away he was completely healed. but after you fainted and got very sick." 

"you were in bed for three months." 

Tatara adds. 

"since your flames are flames of life, you have to transfer energy into your flames in order to heal people. but you can easily get hurt that way too witch is why me Mikoto and Tatara decided to seal your flames." 

"is that why I have a hard time controlling my flames?" 

"yeah. but that's because your flames are so powerful they sometimes slip past the seal and end up burning something by accident. you know the clip in your hair." 

you nodded touching it. 

"that's what keeps the seal in place. it's more than just a good luck charm it's what keeps you safe from your own powers. we're sorry for keeping this from you but it was the only thing we can think of at the time." 

finally Yata spoke. 

"so do you think the blue king sent Monkey after her for her ability?" 

"no both the blues and us made a binding agreement that we would keep her out of any clan business. that way it would keep the little peace we have along with keeping her safe and the blue king isn't as stupid to break an agreement that's been going on for over ten years. that's been beneficial for both of us for so long." 

"which means Monkey is working on his own." 

"he scares me." 

everyone looks at you. 

"I freeze up when ever he gets near me. something about his eyes too like there unfeeling and dark but also sad." 

there was silence for a while then Kusanagi spoke up. 

"your not going back to school. it's to dangerous with him there and technically you completed all your requirements to graduate. we'll have the school send the paperwork and your diploma here. Yata you'll be with her no matter what. for now we'll have someone else take over your other duties. and I must emphasize don't take that clip off ok." 

he stared at you straight in the eyes you understood how serious the situation is and nod your head. 

"ok then we all better get started."


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a week since that meeting and Yata was true to his word never leaving your side even now. you were lazing around with your head on his lap him sitting on the couch. everyone was hanging out in the bar doing there own thing. Eric and Chitose were having an argument over something that was probably stupid, although you could also hear it out of the corner of your ear. Chitose suddenly yelled. 

"oh yeah well at least I'm not a virgin like Yata!" 

"Hey!" 

"well it's true!" 

"I am not!" 

he yelled suddenly everything turned silent. Yata covered his mouth blushing all eyes looked at Yata. 

"wait if he's not then that must mean...." 

all eyes shifted to y/n you stiffened. you're cheeks turning the color of your fiery red hair. you hid your face. slowly Mikoto stood up walking toward Yata his aura lighting up. Yata gulped looking up at Mikoto. he was clearly angry. 

"is this true?" 

"umm well...." 

he looked away unsure of what to say. you could tell he was turning redder by the second and so were you. finally you've had enough and stood up facing your father looking him right in the eyes. 

"yes it's true! and I don't regret it I love him. my heart has belonged to him for a long time even before we got together. he's everything to me. he's made me feel loved and treasured. he's honest, kind, loyal and would never ever turn his back on me or you!"

Yata looked at you surprised and touched. "Yn."

Mikoto heaved a sigh and walked away to the door. before he left Izumo shouted out to him. 

"where are you going Mikoto?"

looked back over his shoulder to you then to Yata. then turning back to the door. 

"to go burn something till there's nothing left." 

Yata turned pail. And with that he left. once you heard the door slam shut everyone looked back to the two of you. Izumo sighed. 

"don't worry he'll come around. he's just being well a father." 

"yeah I know. when do you think he'll come back?" 

"probably not till tonight. he hasn't been that worked up in a while." 

"yeah..." 

there was a long silence then Eric finally spoke. 

"well at least we know that the chihuahua won't die a virgin." 

"shut up Eric!" 

Chitose snickers. 

"hey y/n. how is Yata in bed~" 

you blush just remembering what happened and all the feelings you felt that night. 

'how loved you felt. how you were connected as one it was...' 

"Amazing." 

you didn't realize you said the last word out loud until you heard a glass breaking. you looked to the noise Izumo was staring at you in shock. realizing you said you're thought out loud you started turning red. 

"well I'm going upstairs!" 

you ran to your room closing the door. everyone looked at Yata who was blushing looking at the floor. he couldn't help but feel a little pride in himself but also annoyance, for Chitose asking about such a private and beautiful moment between you two. it was something that he wanted to be special. he closed his eyes got up from his spot on the couch and walked to Chitose. 

"wha- ow!" 

Chitose held the back of his head where Yata hit him. 

"don't ask about things like that. moments like that are special. and I will never brag about them!" 

with that he went upstairs and closed the door to his room Izumo sighed then smiled. 

'he really is a good man.' 

he looked to Chitose who was looking a little disappointed at the lack of detail on what happened. 

"Chitose your gonna be cleaning the entire bar." 

"what-" 

"don't even ask why cause you already know. now get started!" 

Chitose got up from where he was sitting and started cleaning. Tatara spoke up with a gleeful voice. 

"wouldn't it be nice if Yata and y/n got married in the future." 

Izumo looked over to him. 

"how long have you been there?" 

"since the beginning but I wanted to see how things would play out~ and it all turned out ok!"

"yeah. I just hope there won't be to much damage where ever Mikoto is."

Tatara chuckled. 

"hey don't sweat it everything will turn out ok!" 

he held up a peace sign smiling his usual care free smile. Izumo just chuckled. 

"yeah you're probably right."

Later that night Mikoto finally came back after going out to an abandoned where house witch had a lot of junk in it that no one really cared about deciding to use that to take out his frustration on. once there was nothing left he returned to the bar. everyone already left for the night and those who didn't were probably in there rooms. he decided that he should probably do the same and went upstairs. when he got there he saw y/n laying on the bed sleeping. 

'I guess she was waiting for me to come home.' 

he sat down next to her and patted her head. your eyes fluttered open looking at him still half asleep. 

"dad you're back." 

"yeah." 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you..." 

"it's fine I over reacted. I mean you are a young woman now and I guess I shouldn't be surprised. but still its hard seeing you growing up and not being my little girl anymore." 

"dad I'll always be your little girl. and I'll always love you." 

he sighed. 

"yeah I guess you're right. you really love him don't you?" 

"yeah I do." 

Mikoto smiled. 

"you know he might just want to marry you one day." 

you blush. 

"come on dad. it's to soon for that!" 

"heh. so you'd say yes a little farther down the road~" 

"dad-" 

"but what you said to me was true. he is loyal and would never turn his back on you or me. if it's him I suppose I wouldn't mind giving you to him." 

"so does that mean you fully expect him?" 

you look at your father he sighed. 

"yes I suppose I do." 

you hug your father tightly. 

"thank you." 

he smiled and got up heading to the door. 

"where are you going?" 

"I'm gonna have a talk with Yata." 

you made a concerned face. 

"don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt him. for now just go to your room ok." 

you nod and head to your room while Mikoto headed for Yata's. once he got there he knocked on the door. yata opened it only to see Mikoto looking at him. he moved out of the way for him to come in. he shut the door behind him. 

"hey." 

he looked up nervously at Mikoto. 

"we're gonna talk man to man." 

"ok." 

Mikoto sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to him. Yata sat down nervous Mikoto sighed. 

"I'm still pissed off at you..." 

all Yata could do was stay quiet looking at the floor, Mikoto looked up at the sealing. 

"but I got to admit I overreacted a bit. technicality she's old enough to make her own decisions about life and I'm having a hard time excepting that. but what she said about you earlier downstairs at the bar is true. you are loyal, honest, supportive and truly love her and that's all the things I could ask for for her. me and her talked a little before I came to see you she said she's truly happy and that her heart was stolen by you before she even knew it." 

"She stole my heart too." 

Yata reply's still looking down at the floor. Mikoto stood up and put his hand on Yata's head. 

"I know I've said this before. and I'm probably gonna say it again in the future but take care of her." 

"I will." 

Mikoto grunted and turned to the door. right before he opened it Yata spoke up. 

"Mr. Mikoto." 

"hmm." 

Mikoto looked over his shoulder at him. 

"one day in the future. I want to marry her!" 

Mikoto's eyes widened for a split second then returned to normal. 

"beat me in a one on one fight and I'll consider it." 

Yata's eyes burned with determination. 

"I will!" 

"heh. I look forward to it then." 

with that he left and went downstairs. to his surprise Izumo and Tatara were sitting at a table with three glasses and bottle of whisky. two of the glasses were full one empty. Mikoto took his seat in front of the empty glass. Izumo pored him some of the whiskey. 

"so how'd it go?" 

Izumo asked first to break the silence. 

"it went well. I'm still pissed off at him. but I feel better after talking to them both." 

"see~ all's well that ends well." 

Tatara replied in his sing song voice. 

"although Yata did say something interesting at the end of our discussion." 

"oh. what was that?" 

Izumo looked interested. 

"he said straight to my face that some day in the future he's gonna marry Y/n." 

"really that is interesting. what you say?" 

"I said once you beat me in a one on one fight then I'll consider it." 

Izumo laughed. 

"still the over protective father."

Mikoto just smiled. 

"I think it's sweet~ it would be nice if they got married." 

Tatara said. 

"maybe who knows what the future holds." 

"hey I know it's all gonna be ok! so we don't have to worry!" 

Tatara said. 

"it's getting late we should all probably go to bed." 

they all nodded and went to their respective rooms for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Another week passed and there was nothing out of the ordinary. so you decided that you'd go out for a bit, with Yata of course. but you couldn't help but feel a little bad cause even if he is ok with it it still must be a little bit of a pain. you two were walking in the park holding hands enjoying the quiet and peaceful atmosphere till you saw something out of the corner of your eye. 

"hay Misaki." 

"hmm." 

"I think we're being fallowed." 

suddenly Yata pushes you down to the ground. 

"what?!" 

you notice a shiny knife stuck in the ground barely a foot away. there was a 'tch' sound. 

"shit he's here. listen Y/n you need to get out of here. I'll be a distraction when I tell you. you run straight for the bar don't look back. tell Mr. Mikoto and everyone what happened got it." 

you nod. 

"alright." 

he leans his four head against yours for a second. 

"ok let's go!" 

he got up and stood in front of you as if he were shielding you. he put one foot on his skateboard. 

"hey monkey! what's this about?" 

"sorry Misaki~ but I don't have time to play. I came here to pick something up." 

before Yata could say anything he was right behind you. picking you up slinging you over his shoulder. 

"hey put me down!" 

you struggle to get out of his grip. 

"give it up girl it's no use." 

"Misaki!!!" 

you reach out one of your hands towards him. he was about to grab it but two knives pieced his shoulder. his aura was flickering like a candle about to go out. you look at him worried. 

"it's ok. I'm fine this is nothing!" 

he said as he was pulling out the knives. 

"Misaki!" 

you try wriggle out of Fushimi's grip one more time unsuccessful again. 

"it's time to go~" 

with that you both disappear. leaving one thing behind on the ground. you're hair pins. 

"shit!" 

Yata punched the ground. 

'no this is not the time to act like an idiot!' 

he knew he wasn't the brightest guy. but this is one time where he refuses to fail. he sits down and calls Kusanagi after a few rings he picks up. 

"Yata what is it?" 

"Y/n been captured by Saru. he took us by surprise. he got her before we even had a chance to think. it's like he's gotten stronger. I know, I can't do this on my own but I have a plan." 

"ok." 

"get Anna to start looking for Y/n's location. I'll start looking on foot. I know you put a tracker in my watch so get one of the other guys to keep an eye on it. that way if I find them before you I'll send out a signal." 

"Wow. you actually thought this out. it's kinda weird coming from you." 

"yeah I know. but if me being weird is gonna save her then I'd rather look like a fool and save her." 

"Geez look who's growing up." 

he chuckled. 

"shut up! she's my treasure and Mr. Mikoto's as well as all of Homra's I'm not gonna let anyone down! I'm gonna get going!" 

"right we'll send you anything once we get it and meet up with you." 

"same here let's get started." 

with that he ended the call. 

"just wait for me Y/n I'll get you back just hang on." 

he picked up your hair pins. and started the search for you.

———————————————————

You were currently bound to a chair in a old warehouse staring at the sealing. 

'ok so let's go over what happened. Fushimi kidnapped you. he knocked you out. and now you were tied up having a stare down with him.' 

"so what do you want? I'm here and there's not much I can do." 

you say looking at him. 

"really. why not just burn the ropes." 

"I can't my flames can't burn. I don't get why they just don't. and I can't control it so I'm not really any use to you so can you let me go and just forget about stuff." 

"sorry but I just find you too interesting~ besides why are you being so compliant?" 

"I figured it's just easier to tell you what you want, rather than getting cut to pieces with your knives. I mean I'm not giving up much." 

"tch! well you're not dumb at least." 

you just stare at him. his eyes they have something in it loneliness, hurt, anger, sadness, and much more. 

"Fushimi why are you in pain? is that why you kidnapped me to make it stop?" 

his eyes widened for a second but quickly regained his normal frowning expression. narrowing his eyes he took a knife and threw it at you it made a small cut on your cheek. you didn't flinch you only stared. 

"I see. if that's how it is I guess I can't blame you. You just want it to stop and when you found out that there could be something some type of power that would make it go away. you didn't think twice on trying to find it even if it would label you a traitor to both clans. you we're and are a part of." 

"tch." 

"I bet that's why you left homra too. you didn't want to have them get involved and yet Misaki kept asking and and asking. so you finally did the only thing you could think of at that time to leave." 

"ahhg!" 

he came up to you holding one of his knives to your throat. 

"what would you know about pain? your just the precious treasure of the red clan. always protected. always kept happy. always loved what could you possibly know about pain!"

you were silent for a bit. he took away the knife from your throat. 

"that's what I thought." 

"I may not know you're pain. but but that doesn't mean I don't want to take it away." 

he looked at you surprised. 

"what the hell is with you? I kidnap you threaten you cut you and you say that. your so..." 

he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence cause you both heard a shout of your name. 

"Y/n!" 

you looked over at the window near you. 

"Misaki..."


	18. Chapter 18

"Misaki...." 

you see him standing on the window sill. he looked at you seeing the cut on your cheek. 

"MONKEY HOW DARE YOU!! YOU WILL PAY!!!" 

he jumped in launching himself straight at Fushimi. his flames propelling him forward faster to make a harder impact for his hit. Fushimi blocked but was still pushed back and had to create some distance from you in order to stay out of Yata's range of attack. 

"heh. you found me faster than I thought you would." 

"yeah. and the rest of homra are already on there way here. it'll only be a matter of minutes before you're gonna face death it's self." 

as Yata was talking he made his way over to you and cut the rope that was binding you. you walked out of the way knowing it'd be better for you to stay out of the way for now. the two boys were staring each other down. no words being exchanged only looks that promised death. they fly towards each other beginning an intense battle. they were pretty evenly matched being partners and friends for so long once. but there was something more than fighting that they were doing. it was almost like they were communicating. no. not like. they were you could feel the emotion and pain of both of them. they both didn't understand and yet understood at the same time. 

at that point you knew you had to do something. and it had to be the thing that Fushimi kidnapped you for. it was the only to make the pain in their hearts go away. only for what you could tell for Fushimi it was his whole soul that needed healing. you nod to yourself making your decision running to their fight. 

you tackled Fushimi pinning him to the ground using your weight to keep him in place. 

"Y/n what are you doing!" 

Yata yelled at you. 

"don't worry." 

you place your four head against Fushimi's. 

"it'll be ok. once I'm done the pain will stop for both of you." 

"what are you talking about?!" 

Yata tried to ask but saw your aura light up wings of fire emerged from your back spreading wide. 

"no stop! you'll hurt yourself! remember what Kusanagi said it takes your energy! stop please I'm begging you! I don't want to lose you too!" 

you look at Yata with a smile on your face. 

"don't worry I'll be fine. and when this is over you'll have both me and your friend back." 

you closed your eyes letting your flames surround you and Fushimi. homra just got to the door blasting it open. they saw Yata moving forward over to Y/n to try and pull you away. but when he tried to reach into your flames his hand burned. he pulled away, Kusanagi put a hand on his shoulder gaining the boys attention he looked up at the bartender. 

"we can't interfere even if we want to." 

Yata closed his eyes. 

"she'll be alright kid. my daughter is no pushover." 

"yeah I know."

————————————————————

Fushimi's POV

'It's dark. it's so dark everywhere.' 

he looked he saw his memories. his pain. his loneliness. his mind was like a shattered mirror. he could see the memories of his childhood. how lonely it was without his mother. how his father would torcher his mind with threats of hurting him and Misaki. his he escaped from it to homra.

then saw Misaki replacing him. the one friend he had disappeared. so now he decided it was better to disappear as well. 

'yes it was better that way.' 

he sunk further down into the darkness. 

'it's better if I don't come back at all.'

"Fushimi." 

'no go away. don't come here.' 

"Fushimi." 

I look over in the detection of the voice. it was a girl she was surrounded by flames. she holds out her hand to me. 

"Fushimi. let me light your way back from this dark place. let me heal you." 

"how do I know you're telling the truth? how do I know you won't hurt me like everyone else?" 

"I can help you but you have to trust me. I can't promise that you won't get hurt at all in the future cause that's how life is. but I can and will promise you that I will heal your pain when you get hurt. and Misaki will always be by your side to help you as well." 

"but I hurt him. he hates me. there's no use!" 

"he'll forgive you. yes it will take time. but he will forgive you. he still thinks of you as his friend and I doubt that will ever change so please. let me help you please." 

a path of light led from her to me. fire lining the edges as if to be a guard and a guide away from the darkness surrounding me. I take a step on to the path. my body and heart begin to feel a little lighter. I take another step forward with each step the darkness and pain disappear more and more. soon I was right in front of her. I looked at the girl holding out her hand to me. 

"we better hurry everyone is waiting for us. they'll be glad to see your alright." 

I take her hand, wings of flames emerge from her back. 

"you ready?" 

I nodded. 

"let's go!" 

we take off flying.

————————————————————  
Normal POV

Yata was sitting staring at you waiting nervously. finally you're wings disappeared. you fell to the side of Fushimi breathing heavily. Yata raced over to your side holding you in his arms. 

"Yn! Yn! are you ok? please tell me your ok?!" 

you opened your eyes looking up at him smiling. 

"I did it Misaki. Fushimi will be ok. his soul is no longer in pain. he'll be happy again and you'll be happy too. that makes me happy, can I sleep I'm really tired?" 

"yeah. sure.. you deserve it." 

he hugged you tightly in his arms picking you up. Mikoto picked up Fushimi and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"come on guys let's head back to the bar."


	19. Chapter 19

You all made it back to homra. Yata went upstairs into your room tucking you in bed kissing your four head. 

"Y/n I'll be right back I promise." 

he headed back downstairs to where they set Fushimi down on the couch. they sat down waiting for him to wake up after a couple of hours he did. looking around a little confused at the change in surroundings. the last thing he remembered was that he was in the wear house with Yata and Y/n then.... it hit him everything that happened how you used your flames to save him. to save his mind and too take him away from that hell that was inside him haunting him. that always fallowed him. he felt liberated from it. 

"hey. monkey we have some questions." 

he looked up. there was yata along with the rest of homra staring at him angry and on guard for any sine of a threat. he couldn't blame them he was a traitor after all and he did kidnap the red kings daughter. he did owe them an explanation especially after what you did for him, despite all the awful things he did to you. he nodded at Yata. 

"I'll answer. I suppose you want to know everything right?" 

"your being very compliant. what's the catch?" 

Kusanagi asked. 

"none. I owe her. especially considering what I done and what she managed to do." 

"well she must have really done a number on you. cause you're definitely not acting like the Fushimi we know." 

Chitose put in 

"that aside you said you'll explain so start talking."

Fushimi just nodded and got into explaining why he did it and what happened when she was healing him. 

"I was desperate. and when I heard The captain talking about a girl with flames that could heal anything. I had to try so I sot her out and that brings us up to now. I'm sorry." 

he bowed his head. 

"this is starting to get creepy." 

Eric put in. 

"yeah whatever she did is either a miracle or just broke him." 

"shut up! he's still a traitor and a kidnapper! he's not getting off easy!" 

Yata yelled stamping his foot on the ground glaring at his old best friend, Mikoto sighed. 

"well?"

"we'll just have him permanently stay and work for us 24/7." 

everyone turned to their king in surprise. 

"are you sure about this Mikoto?" 

Kusanagi asked. 

"yeah I am. she wouldn't have put her life on the line to heal him if she didn't have a reason. and besides if I killed him now all that she has done would be for nothing. I want to know why but that aside." 

he narrowed his eyes at Fushimi. 

"just because I'm taking you back doesn't mean I trust you. you're gonna have to earn it back. it's not gonna be easy ether. oh. yeah and if I find one reason to think that you might be a threat again I'll burn you till there's nothing left. now I have to go pay a visit to the blue king Yata go look after Y/n." 

Yata nodded and headed upstairs. Fushimi leaned back on the couch letting out a breath. 

'well I've got a lot of work ahead of me but something tells me I'll be worth it.' 

he thought to himself.

——————————————

Yata walked into your room closing the door behind him. he took the chair that was at your desk and set it next to your bed sitting down he took your hand in his. 

"hey. I know you might be asleep for a while. but I know you'll wake up and come back to all of us with your smiling and joking. we can go out on a proper date. wherever you want and we'll have tons of fun. don't worry I'll be here when you wake up to... I know you will. your strong. I love you. I know you'll come back to us. to me." 

tears fell down his face. he held your hand close to his face.

A week passed and you were still asleep. you weren't physically unhealthy you just were asleep. Yata just finished his rounds and head upstairs taking a seat in the chair next to your bed and started telling you about his day like he always did. 

"Y/n. today I modified your skateboard. I know you always were asking me to do that, I made so that it'll go faster and painted flames on the bottom. I hope you wake up soon I miss you." 

he was looking down at your face, you looked so at peace. you're eye lids flutter. 

"Y/n..." 

you finally open your eyes blinking. 

"Y/n!" 

Yata tugged you into a tight hug. 

"Misaki... what happened? what's wrong?" 

you said still groggy from your week long sleep. 

"y/n I was so worried! never do that to me again I thought I lost you! oh. I should probably tell Mikoto, Tatara and Kusanagi that you're awake I'll be right back!" 

you blinked confused just what happened to make him so worried. in less than a minute Kusanagi, Tatara and you're father were in your room asking if you were alright, if you needed anything. you managed to calm them down a bit and were finally able to ask them what happened. Kusanagi explained everything that happened with Fushimi and how Yata would hardly leave your side only to go on rounds change and shower and eat. 

"but otherwise he was by your side no matter what was going on." 

"damn right I was! I promised I'd be there when she'd wake up and I was." 

Izumo just chuckled a bit finally your father spoke. 

"so why did you bother saving Fushimi after everything?" 

"I couldn't leave him the way he was. it was too painful. when I didn't have the seal on my powers I could feel everything he was feeling at that moment it was too much for any person to bare. the only way he knew how to protect himself and everyone else from the pain he had was to leave. but he didn't know how to tell you all and it just ended up causing more pain and this time not just him. in the end he was just trying to protect everyone. I thought he could have the choice of coming back if I healed his soul, that way he would be able to communicate better also when I was in his memories I could see why he was so desperate for my flames. I know it might be hard but please try to forgive him and give him a choice of what he wants to do. with no pressure after all he is a part of our family." 

your father sighed. 

"and your completely sure about this. you have no doubts." 

"yes." 

you nodded looking him straight in the eyes. 

"very well. we'll have a talk with him but first..." 

he walked up to you hugging you tightly. 

"never worry me like that again and welcome back." 

Tatara and Izumo joined the hug. Yata smiled watching you guys share a moment soon the three left and it was just you and him. he sat down in the chair next to your bed. 

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to wake up. but I'm back!" 

you smile, that smile he missed so much. he brought you into another tight hug. 

"it's ok. I'm just glad you're back. I knew you would be."

you hugged him back. 

"hey Misaki." 

"yeah?" 

"thank you." 

"for what?" 

he looked at you confused. 

"for staying with me. being my friend. my lover. my everything. thank you." 

he could only hug you tighter at those words. there were no words he could think of at that moment that could convey what he felt so he simply held you in his arms tightly trying to commune all the things he felt in that one hug. you both staying like that for a long, long time.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a month since you woke up and you were just starting to be able to get out of bed. Misaki was always by your side or at the very least made sure someone was keeping an eye on you so that you wouldn't collapse or something worse. least to say you had to be careful since you found you had to take it easy because of how much of you're energy was used. but you definitely found it worth it. it turned out that once you're father, Izumo and Tatara were finished talking with Fushimi he rejoined homra and was back in the family. 

other people in homra were still hesitant about having him around but were slowly getting used to it. yata seems happier to to have Fushimi back they started hanging out more but he still made time for you. right now You were sitting on the couch next to your father with Anna's head in your lap just enjoying the atmosphere, when the door of the bar opened. you looked over to see it was yata and Fushimi. you smiled welcoming them back yata nodded to you and walked up to Mikoto. 

"Mr. Mikoto." 

your father cracked one eye open looking at him giving him a grunt. 

"Mr. Mikoto. I want to have that one on one match with you." 

at that sentence Mikoto looked straight at Yata looking for any sines of fear or hesitation but all he could see was determination. with a sigh he got up and started heading to the door but stopped when he saw you were about to follow. 

"Izumo keep her here she's still not ready to go out yet." 

you were about to say something when Tatara put his hand on your shoulder stopping you.

"don't worry king she'll be here waiting for you guys to come back." 

Mikoto nodded and walked outside where Yata was probably waiting for him. you looked over to Izumo and Tatara. 

"why'd you stop me?" 

Izumo looked at smiling. 

"this is a one on one fight for something really important. you're not allowed in this none of us are." 

"that's right! it's a fight to show determination of the heart." 

you looked at Tatara confused. but then again it was Tatara. most of the stuff he said was funny or odd so you just nodded. 

"well we should just wait for them to come back I'm sure it'll all be fine." 

"yeah you're probably right." 

you take your seat back on the couch resuming what you were doing before.

It was nighttime by the time your father and Yata came back. Yata was leaning on your fathers shoulder beaten and browsed and your father had one browse on his cheek. when you saw Yata you ran over to him right away, as your father set him down leaning him against the wall. 

"what on earth happened you? are you ok?!" 

you sat down next to where he was leaning. he just chuckled. 

"yeah. I'm ok better than ok." 

you looked at him nervously. 

"are you sure you don't have a concussion?" 

you looked him over, he only laughed. 

"if I do it was worth it." 

you just looked at him confused. he put his hand in his pocket pulling out a small black box opening it holding it towards you inside was a ring with a small red stone. 

"I'm not good with words and I know I can be an idiot. but you're the most important person to me and I love you now and for all of time. so Y/n please merry me?" 

you feel small tears at the corner of your eyes you didn't even have to think about the answer.

"yes!" 

Yata slid the ring on your finger grinning kissing your knuckles there was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment. you heard a sniffling behind you. you turned your head to see Izumo rubbing at his eyes. Mikoto was smiling and Tatara was filming the whole moment Mikoto looked at Izumo. 

"are you crying?" 

"n-no. but are little girl is growing up and leaving the nest. and now gonna get married."

Mikoto sighed. 

"a mom even at this moment." 

you couldn't help but giggle at your fathers words. but Izumo didn't say anything he just smiled you turned to your father. 

"is this what that fight was about?" 

he just smirked. 

"a while back yata looked me straight in the eye and told me he was gonna marry you." 

you looked over at Yata who blushed and looked away. you turned back to your father waiting for him to continue. 

"I said if he could land a hit in a one on one fight I'd let him propose to you." 

you smile at your fathers words. 

"Geez... are you gonna make him prove himself in every step in our relationship?" 

there was a pause. 

"Yes." 

you smile sighing Yata just chuckled you turned to him. 

"it's ok it's worth it. you're worth it." 

you pull him in a tight hug. 

"ow! ow! ow! Y/n that hurts!" 

"oh sorry!" 

you let go of him you both still smiling.

It's been three months and today was yours and Yata's big day. you both decided it wouldn't be a big event. just in a small garden with your close friends and family. to say that you weren't nervous was a lie, but in your mind you definitely had no doubt you were excited and happy to enter this new chapter in your life. Anna was with you helping you change and get ready there was a knock on the door. 

"Anna can you get that it's probably Mikoto." 

she nodded heading to the door peaking out to see who it was before opening the door fully. sure enough it was your father waiting for you. he looked at you and smiled. 

"you look beautiful." 

you were wearing a long but simple white wedding dress with your hair pined up with your regular hair clips in, but you also had spider Lily's in your hair you smiled. 

"your mother would be so happy right now. I think she would think you're beautiful." 

you smile and nod your father holds out his arm for you to take. 

"you ready. Yata's waiting for you." 

you take your fathers arm Anna picks up the train of your dress as you start to walk out to the garden.

Yata was standing at the front with Fushimi by his side as his best man. he was fidgeting nervous but excited. 

"would you stop that! you're gonna be fine." 

Fushimi said. 

"I can't help it. I want to impress her." 

"you know you already have." 

he looked over at his best friend. 

"oh looks like it's time." 

the music started. Yata's head snapped back to look in front of him and his jaw dropped in fact everyone's did. there you were standing at the entrance to the garden holding your fathers arm you looked so radiant like you were glowing angelic even. you slowly walked toward them smiling you stood in front of Yata. Yata looked at you a tint of red on his cheeks. 

"you look beautiful." 

he whispered. 

"and you look very handsome." 

Mikoto stepped to the middle behind the couple next to Izumo who was gonna perform the words for the ceremony. Anna put your dress down stepping to the side and Izumo began. 

"we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Misaki Yata and Y/n Suoh. please say your vows." 

Yata started. 

"Y/n you are the most precious person to me. I know I'm awful with words and can be an idiot so I know It'll be hard sometimes, but I promise to stay by your side forever. love, support you and treasure you. Y/n I love you." 

now it was your turn. 

"Misaki You came into my life and opened my world to so many beautiful and new things. new people, new memories and adventures. I know I can be stubborn and hard headed but I love you. I love how positive you are. I love how you make my world brighter. I love your courage, determination, loyalty, and beliefs of bonds being thicker than blood. but most of all I love you Misaki Yata forever and for all time." 

you could hear some sniffs in the background Izumo continued. 

"do you Misaki Yata take Y/n to be your wife in sickness and in health to cherish and to love for now and forever?" 

"I do." 

"and do you Y/n Suoh take Misaki to be your husband in sickness and in health to cherish and to love for now and forever?" 

"I do." 

"please take each other's hands and light your flames." 

you do Mikoto lights his hand up in his flames as well placing it on top of both of yours. 

"by the power of the red king and his flames. and by the witness of everyone here you are man and wife." 

Mikoto takes his hand away and steps back. 

"you may now kiss the bride." 

yours and Yata's faces draw closer you share a short but sweet kiss. you both heard cheers and wolf whistles in the background.

There was a big party at the bar. one that only homra could probably pull off everyone was drinking, joking and having fun. you sat with Yata at a table with everyone you were all enjoying your wedding cake at the moment the guys were teasing Yata and you congratulating you both the night ended in happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Akami, Akahito stop running around you'll brake something!" 

"but mom Akahito won't give me back the Baer uncle Tatara gave me!" 

"oh yeah! well Akami took my skateboard that grandpa Mikoto gave me and she won't give it back!" 

Mikoto opened his eyes and looked at the twins in front of him. 

"Hey I'm not old enough to be called grandpa." 

Izumo laughed. 

"but that's what you are aren't you?" 

your father looked at you with a do-something-about-this look. you could only give him a look of apology. he sighed and turned over. 

"hey don't go to sleep play with us!" 

"yeah play with us! show us your fire!" 

the twins tugged on his shirt Tatara and Izumo just chuckled. 

"looks like you're not gonna get out of this Mikoto." 

the red head only grunted. it's been six years since you married Yata and there was never a boring day in your life. you were also blessed with two beautiful children their names were Akami and Akahito. they were twins one looked like Yata and one like you they both had the word red in their names as a tribute to your family and clan they. both inherited your husbands fire like personality but they also inherited a couple traits from you as well but not as obvious ones. you could still remember the day you told him he was gonna be a father, it had to be one of the most funniest and precious memories you would ever have.

Flashback 

You walked into the bar Izumo was behind the counter cleaning a glass as usual your father laying out on the couch Tatara at the bar reading a cooking book Anna next to him drinking juice. the other members of homra were spread out doing their own thing. you walked up and sat at the bar. 

"Hey Y/n what brings you here today? I thought you said you had something to do." 

"I did I just finished it and I came here to talk to Misaki it's really important." 

Izumo set down the glass. 

"he's not here right now but he should be soon. what happened? is something wrong?" 

you shook your head smiling. 

"it's not anything bad. in fact it's exciting I'm really happy but also nervous." 

"can you tell us?" 

"no not yet. Misaki has to come back first. although I wonder what expression he'll make when I tell him." 

"now I'm really curious." 

Izumo smiled. 

"curious about what?" 

the door opened showing your husband walking in with his Fushimi. 

"apparently she has some good news that she's really excited about but she refused to say until you got here." 

"oh really what is it?" 

he looked at you curiously. at this point Tatara and Mikoto were were listening and waiting for you to speak. you take a breath trying to calm your nerves you had a little bit of pink tint on your cheeks but were smiling as you said the words. 

"I'm pregnant." 

the whole bar went silent and was looking at you. yata turned red staring at you in shock so was everyone else you felt better after saying it but still you wanted to know what your husband was thinking. 

"Misaki?" 

you said nervously. 

"for real? is it really true?" 

"yeah." 

you smile he hugs you tightly. 

"I'm so happy!" 

he kisses your cheek. 

"congratulations." 

Kusanagi smiled. 

"I'm gonna have to bake a cake to celebrate!" 

Tatara was practically beaming like a ray of sunshine of happiness and excitement. Mikoto got up smiling and hugged you. he patted Yata on the back. 

"congratulations." 

you're father looked at both of you. 

"I'm too young to be called grandpa. have your child call me something else." 

"ummm actually dad." 

"hmmm?" 

he looked at you. 

"it's children. their twins." 

"what?!" 

Yata looked at you surprised Chitose finally spoke. 

"wow Yata you sure don't hold back." 

yata blushed at the comment. 

"shut up!" 

he turned back to you smiling and hugged you putting his ear to your stomach. 

"Hey guys this is your dad talking. I just wanted to say I love you and your gonna have the best mom ever. you'll have a crazy family but they're all kind and will take care of you no matter what so you don't have to worry." 

everyone smiled at his kind words and the moment he straightened up. 

"we'll since we want you to be healthy and our kids too." 

he walked over to Mikoto and held out his hand. 

"give um to me." 

the red head looks at him. 

"give me the cigarettes." 

"what?" 

"you heard me. no more smoking." 

they had a a staring contest for at least a whole minute. Yata wouldn't back down apparently when it came to you and now his children he wouldn't back down to anyone to keep you and them healthy and safe. even to his king that he respects so much. finally your father relented and handed your husband the cigarettes. Yata nodded then continued around the room until he collected everyone's that had them. he got out a box from the back and put all the cigarettes in and put the box near the door. 

"from now on when you wanna smoke do it outside." 

everyone who said cigarettes belonged to sighed. but they understood why and they would comply anyway even if they weren't told. you laugh at there antics yes this was definitely a happy day.

"Hey! I'm back!" 

you hear the door to the bar open. snapping you out of your thoughts. 

"welcome back." 

"yay dads back!" 

"dads back home!" 

you're children abandoned their attempts to get your father to show them his flames instead making a beeline for their father hugging him. 

"hey guys were you good today." 

"yeah but we want to see flames! but grandpa just keeps falling asleep!" 

Mikoto grunted. 

"I'm to young to be called grandpa. try something else." 

"how about lion?" 

Akami said. 

"yeah that fits him well! he does kinda act like the ones we saw in the zoo and on tv!" 

Akahito said agreeing and nodding his head. Tatara and Izumo started laughing Mikoto just grumbled then glared at Yata. 

"what?" 

"hey dad believe it or not. but that's probably the closest thing you'll get that's not grandpa."

you say giggling. 

"I suppose it's better than that." 

he sighed turning over Izumo just smiled at his friend who seemed to be pretending to be annoyed by the nickname the two children gave him but was really smiling you could tell. Fushimi came down the stairs and into the bar with his laptop under his arm. by this point he was fully excepted back into the clan and family. your two kids were very attached to him and surprisingly he was quite found of them as well. 

"Hey Saru is up!" 

"Saru! Saru!" 

"hmmm?" 

Akami leaped at him climbing on his back and onto his shoulder. he was still groggy from napping. 

"Hey." 

was all he said. 

"hey guess what dad!" 

Akami said excitedly. 

"Saru did this really cool thing with his computer! it was like zip! zap! tap! tap! tap! on his keyboard so fast! it was so cool! I wanna be like Saru!" 

"yeah! yeah! me too! I wanna be like Saru too!" 

Akahito said as well climbing up on the other shoulder of Fushimi. Yata gave his friend an amused look then looked at his children. 

"what about me? don't one of you guys wanna be like me?" 

he points to himself with pride. the twins look at each other then back at there father answering in unison. 

"No way!" 

yata looked absolutely shocked and a little heart broken, he glared at his friend. 

"I won't lose to you!" 

"dad don't worry we still love you. it's just that you can be kinda...." 

Akami trailed off. 

"weird." 

Akahito finished for his sister they both nod. 

"I'm not sure if I should be hurt or happy by that." 

he said to himself you patted him on the back in a comforting manner. 

"don't worry no matter what you'll always be my number one. for now and forever!" 

he gave you a smile. 

"yeah you're right and I wouldn't have things any other way then they are now." 

he says as you both smile watching your family playing and messing around happily "yeah." 

you nod and kiss his cheek.

The End


End file.
